If He Only Knew!
by LordWilliam-52.N.L.A
Summary: Part 3 to If They Only Knew! Stiles has been through a lot with his Friends and Family, brought 2 powerful were-witches into the world and lost his lover forever. Or so he was lead to believe. The Cryix again takes up residence in Stiles' body. Controlling his mind and actions, all while keeping Stiles trapped inside his own mind. Will his Friends and Family of witches be able to f
1. Chapter 1: Hunter's Be Gone!

Part 3 to If They Only Knew! Stiles has been through a lot with his Friends and Family, brought 2 powerful were-witches into the world and lost his lover forever. Or so he was lead to believe. The Cryix again takes up residence in Stiles' body. Controlling his mind and actions, all while keeping Stiles trapped inside his own mind. Will his Friends and Family of witches be able to free Stiles and trap the Cryix once and for all?

Chapter 1

Hunter's Begone!

The Cryix paced in the rundown, and long abandoned house. Stiles leaned against the barred cage in his mind as he watched the Cryix through images in his own head like a wall of television screens, watching his body walk back and forth in the condemned house.

"How did you do that?" The Cryix asked Stiles.

Stiles rolled his golden brown eyes, "Do what, be more specific."

"How the fuck could you break my unbreakable curse?" The Cryix said in a rage.

"I Didn't break it Derek did." Stiles said with a smirk.

"How could a mere beta werewolf break my curse, it's impossible." The Cryix said staring into a broken mirror.

"Maybe your just not as powerful as you think." Stiles said examining the bars for any sign of weakness.

"How could I have been so stupid." The Cryix said as a thought popped into his mind.

"Your just now realizing that? I knew since the first time I met you." Stiles said with a smile.

The Cryix looked annoyed in the mirror at Stiles' comment. "I don't see how that dog can love you."

"I like to think it's because of my sense of humor, and the fact that I'm adorable." Stiles smiled cheekily.

"His love for you, somehow broke my curse." The creature said looking even more pissed at the reflection in the mirror. "I no longer have leverage."

"Am I hearing this right, true love exists?" Stiles asked needing to hear the answer.

"It would seem so!" The Cryix yelled slamming his fist into the wall the broken mirror hung on.

The sound echoed though the foundations, the creature withdrew Stiles' hand from the wall as the structure standing around him began to crumble.

The Cryix teleported in an instant, now standing outside watching the 2 story house crumble in on itself creating a cloud of dust.

"This power, it's rejuvenating." The Cryix smiled as Stiles watched the screen in font of his cell.

"Don't get used to it, you wont be staying for long." Stiles said trying to pull the bars apart.

"You're not going to find any loop holes Stiles. The only way I leave, is when your body dies. No one would want that." The black eyed beast said with a laugh.

Stiles stayed silent as the Cryix smiled evilly.

"Let's scare us some hunters. Their getting in the way." The demon said turning away from the crumbled house.

Noah and his daughter stood in their hotel room, Noah paced in front of his daughter tears in her eyes.

"We should go home dad, we have lost enough here." Nikki said sitting on the bed closest to her.

Noah ignored his daughter and continued to pace in front of her.

"I have to avenge your brother, kill that witch and who ever helped him." Noah said after a few moments of silence.

"No dad, that wont bring Corwin back. The mission was to get Corwin and bring him back home. We have to keep to the mission." Nikki said with a sob. Her tears betraying her and falling down her beautiful face.

Noah stopped pacing, keeping his back to his daughter, "It wasn't supposed to go this way. Your brother is an idiot, always going off on his own. Believing he doesn't need anyone to complete a mission. I thought he was strong, now all I see is an idiot." Noah said as tears swelled in his eyes.

"Dad." Nikki said walking up to her father and hugging him from behind.

"He got himself killed, he trusted a demon and got himself killed." Noah said turning to hug his daughter properly.

"We will take your brother home, then we will be back to take revenge. That witch will pay for what he did-" Noah said before being interrupted.

"I don't think you will be coming back to this place ever again." Stiles said walking out of the shadows of the room.

Noah and Nikki broke their embrace, facing the teen standing before them.

"How did you get in here?" Noah asked eyeing his gun on the coffee table.

"I used the shadows." Stiles said using his telekinesis to move Noah's gun to across the room. "So here's what's going to happen, you and your friends are going to go home, mourn, and never come back." Stiles said running his fingers along the three drawer dresser, before looking at the dust on his fingers.

"Who's going to stop us from coming back, you. What level are you 5, 10, you don't have the ability to enforce any threat." Noah said crossing his arm over his chest.

Stiles used his finger's to rub the dust off of his finger tips. "You under estimate me." Stiles' eyes suddenly flashed to black, Noah and Nikki both startled by the teen now ten times scarier then before.

"It's you!" Noah said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, the demon." Stiles said bowing before them. "Well, they call me the Cryix here, but a demon no less." Stiles said grinning inhumanly.

"So you've taken over another host." Noah said wanting to destroy them both.

"I have, this one isn't as cooperative as your son. I miss that boy he was, oh so willing to be my partner, side kick, slave?" The demon teased with a sadistic smile, angering Noah even more. "But I was ripped from his body, like you world rip claws from a dead alpha's fingers, by the boy I'm wearing now." The Cryix sighed looking sad before perking up like he really didn't care. "I tried to save him, but, I just wasn't strong enough." The Cryix said as if it wasn't such a big loss now that he was wearing Stiles. "But I got over it, on the plus side this boy is way more powerful. He's from one of the original lines of Romulus and Remus, the first witch and werewolf. You have no idea the power this boy has, an untapped well of pure powerful energy, just waiting to be used, just waiting to be used to destroy what ever I want, when I want." The Cryix said his grin getting more and more intimidating, the shadows from the room seemed to swallow the room growing more and more ominous as he spoke. His eyes seemed to stand out even though they were still black, like his eyes were going to devour you where you stand and you would be lost in eternal darkness forever, forever trying to fight your way back to the light.

"You are pure evil!" Nikki said swallowing hard.

"Why thank you darling, it's to bad your parents didn't tell you, about you and your brother's powers earlier, you could have prevented his death, and would have been powerful enough to cause a real problem for this boy and his werewolf lover." The demon taunted as the darkness seemed to disappear behind him.

Nikki looked to her father with surprise and anger.

"But lets not dwell on the past." The Cryix said spinning in a circle like he was wearing a light and flowing dress.

The demon stopped, "So, get. Out. Of. My. Town!" he said as his face changed from a normal human face to a very ugly and scary demonic looking face.

Noah and Nikki fell backwards to the floor in fear as the Cryix smiled at the terrified humans.

"Oh and remember to never come back, or I'll have to devour your souls." The demon said with a horrid laughter sounding through the room as he dissolved into the shadows.

Stiles stood on top of the motel as he watched the hunter's hurry their things into their vehicles and skidded out of the hotel parking lot.

"I'm telling you, you should have let me kill them. They're just going to come back and cause us trouble. Just wait." The Cryix said to Stiles.

"As long as your in my body you wont be killing anyone." Stiles said as the Cryix rolled Stiles' golden honey eyes.

"You take the fun out of being evil." The Cryix said with a pout.

"Yep, and if they do come back, I will deal with it the proper way." Stiles said trapped in his own mind.

"I miss Corwin, he was so much more fun." The Cryix said, walking around the neighborhood getting weird glances from people as he talked to himself.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." Stiles said with a smile.

"What is?"

"Controlling you, I've realized that you may be in my body with me, but you don't have full control unless I give you permission." Stiles said with a smile.

"It's a flaw since you changed your mind while I entered you." The demon said rolling Stiles' eyes again.

"This is a loop hole, which you said I wouldn't find."

"I was hoping you wouldn't be so quick, but yes."

"Which should also mean, that I can take the controls away from you as well." Stiles said.

"Yeah but you have to figure out how to do that first, which wont be easy." The Cryix said still walking.

"You don't give me enough credit." Stiles said stopping his body from walking.

The Cryix looked through Stiles' eyes, he was now standing in front of Stiles' dad's house.

"H-how did you?" The Cryix asked confused.

"This is my body I may have allowed you access into my body, but I have more control then you would like me to think. I can't force you out yet but I will get you out even if it kills me. Now go to sleep." Stiles said as the Cryix and him switched places.

The Cryix banged on the cage inside Stiles' mind. " How did you figure it out so quickly?" the Cryix demanded pulling and pushing on the bars trying to get out and have control again.

"It's a spell, I cast after the first time I had to watch you ruin my life. For anyone else it would take years to figure out. But with the spell it only takes days." Stiles said moving his hand how he wanted to without restraint.

"I now have full control for a few days at least, plenty of time to figure something out." Stiles said with a smile as he opened the door and walked in.

Stiles stood in the circle of black unlit candles as he held the spell in his hand.

"You know this wont get rid of me." The Cryix said.

"No but it will stop you from regaining control." Stiles said putting it on the living room table before grabbing the matches.

"You and I both know that the only way to get rid of me for good is for me to leave willingly or to kill yourself. And you have nothing to hold over me so leaving willingly isn't happening, I will find a way to free myself and when I do. I am going to torture you, for imprisoning me inside of you." The demon said watching Stiles through his eyes.

"Did you ever actually have a plan?" Stiles asked as he grabbed ingredients for the spell. "I mean you're on the huge rampage and have no goal. You just go around killing, needing power and for what purpose, to kill yourself? If you just want to die why go through all this trouble?" Stiles asked the Cryix who stayed quiet.

"All you want is to die. When you die that's it, you're just gone." Stiles said unable to understand the Cryix's motives.

"It sounds stupid to you because you're fully alive, you have the ability to feel, to taste, to bleed. When your a demon, all you have is evil and the need for more power and to kill, to take the ability to feel from others hoping that you can feel what they felt, even for a second. The darkness consumes you so intensely that you forget what it was like to be alive. Then all you want in the world is to get that back even if it means killing innocent people to get it." The demon spoke.

"So your purpose was to be human?" Stiles asked looking towards the mirror which allowed him to see his evil half looking back at him.

"In a way yes. The only way I know of accomplishing that is to devour a powerful witches heart, your heart, your mother's heart."

"But you had my mother's heart."

"I did, but she had died before I could get to it."

"So I have to be alive while you eat my heart for it to work?" Stiles said with a grossed out look on his face.

His evil reflection smiled before answering him. "Yes." The Cryix said with what looked like sadness in his black demon eyes.

Stiles stood in the circle of candles before using his coven's shared power to light the wicks.

"After this I will search for a way to safely remove you, and then maybe find a more humane way of helping you. But I'm not promising anything." Stiles said as his eyes began to glow white and silver.

I Hope everyone is having or had a good March break, I had a birthday and wrote this for part 3 of If you only knew. I hope you enjoy this chapter more soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Lover!

Chapter 2

Lost Lover!

Derek ran through the forest following Stiles' scent for the hundredth time in the last 2 weeks. He had always come up with nothing, but he refused to stop looking for his mate. His heart ached again, his eyes filled with unshed tears for his witch. He missed him again, he needed his Stiles back.

He stopped where the scent vanished and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Where are you Stiles?" Derek whispered as a tear left his beautiful green eye.

Derek drove his Camaro to the police station in hopes that the Sheriff might have heard of something, since Stiles' cousins were doing a locator spell that seemed to come up empty each time they tried it.

Derek rushed into the station finding Mr. Stilinski, talking on a phone as another officer looked genuinely concerned.

Sheriff Stilinski turned his head to find Derek his eye brows perked up as if to ask if he had found anything.

Derek shook his head causing the Sheriff to frown before hanging up the phone. He walked over to Derek and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I have A.P.B. Keeping a look out, nothing as of yet. How did the search go in the forest?" Stiles' father asked.

"No luck, his scent just ended he's definitely teleporting." Derek said quietly so that the other officer's couldn't over hear him.

"You should see if the other are having any luck. I'm going to call some people, see if I can get more help." The Sheriff said with a sad look in his face.

"Okay, I'll talk get back to you as soon as they find something." Derek said with as much of a sincere smile as he could.

Derek exited the police station, the drive home was quiet. The demon kidnapped his lover but for what purpose? He was worried he would make Stiles do horrible things, he wondered if he would ever see his witch ever again.

Derek took the long route home, he wanted to drive up the back driveway to pass by Stiles' old broken jeep that sat in the back drive way wanting to remember all the times Stiles had spent trying to fix it, before finally giving it a rest so he could find all the parts for it and then make it like new again. But with everything that had been happening he forgot about it, it had been sitting in the driveway for almost a year with a black tarp over it to keep it protected from the weather. But as Derek drove up something looked to be different, Stiles' jeep was gone and so was the tarp. Derek skidded to a stop, exiting his vehicle and ran over to the now empty spot in the driveway.

He stood there looking for any clues as to who took it, he could smell Stiles' scent but it was mixed with another scent, it was Stiles but he was conflicted, and sad. His scent ended where the jeep once sat, the other scent was the Demons, it smelled like smoke from a dying fire place or wood stove with a hint of burned hair.

The scent was only a few hours old he came back for his jeep and then left. "Why would he leave if he has control?" Derek asked himself looking around for more evidence.

Stiles sat outside of town in his jeep he wished it still worked, he had missed driving in it. Remembering all the times he had, had a moment and attempted to go out and fix it but was distracted by some life or death situation, which occupied him instead. Always putting it off even when some of the newer parts had come in. He felt it was almost pointless to fix it, something else would just end up breaking anyways.

"We can make it better." The Cryix's voice sounded inside Stiles' head.

"What do you mean, how would we do that?" Stiles asked.

"We can use our powers to create a newer vehicle out of this old piece of crap." The voice said.

"How?" Stiles asked, a little intrigued by the Demons proposal.

"Use the energy around you to create and change the current vehicle into something better. Imagine it in your mind's eye, it changing into the vehicle you desire." The demon spoke like Stiles should already know this stuff.

"Oh okay." Stiles said placing his hands on the stirring wheel, he closed his eyes and concentrated He thought for a moment liking his jeep he decided to go with what he knew. The energy around the blue broken jeep began to attack the metal and glass, the rubber and plastic, the fabric and fiberglass. Like acid it ate at the vehicle and then replaced it into newer looking Jeep, same color same 2 door just newer. The seats fabric restitched itself the crack in the windshield healed, the rust spots fell of and were replaced with new metal and fresh paint. The engine was now black and silver like fresh out of the package. The radio now had a built in JPS system with blue tooth and CD player, aux plug and 3 different charging plugs. The dash was now a black leather, the seats were now black polyester. The sounds being made sounded a lot like metal scraping and wind being forced through small places.

Stiles opened his eyes to watch the finishing touches appear in and outside of the jeep. He opened the door and exited the divers side taking a look at the new Jeep before him. His jeep just newer and slightly modified it looked exactly like a jeep wrangler, exactly what he envisioned. Stiles sat back into his new jeep and started the engine with a new key attached to his Key chain. The vehicle roared to life with a beautiful new sound.

Stiles smiled, "Now this is more like it."

"So where to now?" The Cryix asked.

"Maine." Stiles said pressing lightly on the gas. The jeep drove forward passed the sign that read 'You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills.'

Derek walked up the porch to his and Stiles' house, even though they shared it with the pack members who's didn't have a place to go. He unlocked the front door and walked inside the living room had sleeping and awake studying witches trying to locate Stiles, the kitchen and basement was dark which meant Jackson and Erica were in bed. Lydia stayed over a lot to help with Eli and Cari since Stiles disappeared 2 weeks ago. Isaac was staying at Scott's, with Scott and his mother. Kali and the twins were at a hotel in town, staying in town waiting for something to happen for Stiles to show up. Allison visited everyday to help with the search and hone her hunting skills, they all missed Boyd, not so much Peter, but his absence was noticeable.

Derek hung up his coat before making his way to his son and daughter's room, they were tucked in and growing quickly, sleeping soundly as Lydia slept across the hall in one of the empty guest bedrooms.

Derek left the sliding doors open from his and his kids rooms, sitting on the bed he missed his boyfriends presence, his scent, his silent snore, his constant moving while asleep. He missed the little things that never seemed that important, and the things he would complain about. What he wouldn't give for Stiles to be hogging the bed at this very moment.

Derek kicked off his shoes before falling backwards onto his bed, the soft blanket catching him as he slowly sunk into it. He sighed, closing his eyes as the quiet house reminded him of his lost lover, he turned onto his side with his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. A picture of him and stiles on the dresser beside the door, his boyfriends goofy looking face as his was all serious. He wished he was more like Stiles when it came to taking photo's.

Derek new he was going to have more trouble trying to sleep without Stiles by his side.

1 week later.

Derek sat in the study in his expansive burgundy leather computer chair at his red wood oak desk reading through Stiles' spell book for a way to find Stiles, he found that each time he touched a page, the book would shock him. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign Brien had told him it meant that the book had a liking to him, even though it wasn't it's master. But Derek thought that maybe it was his wolf that might be causing the book to reject him. Some of the pages were blank but had power levels on the bottom corners, he wondered if the book was hiding the more expert spells from Stiles as well or just him. He turned the next page to find a section all about different Pagan ceremony's funerals, celebration of life, hand fasting a form of joining bloodlines with another. It was very similar to the old werewolf mating ceremony of joining together as one, creating stronger lines for power and wealth but this was more for love and spending their lives together for one another.

It sounded wonderful, Derek smiled and wondered if that's how Stiles' parents had done it.

From the drawing in the book Derek imagined himself with Stiles, Offering their love to each other in front of their god and goddess, on an alter covered with a variety of flowers, candles, and crystals. The priestess would tie a ribbon around their hands to bind them as one as they said their vows to each other, after they would drink from the same cup to bring good health to them, then they would jump over a broom laying on the ground to banish evil from their lives.

Derek was broken from his thoughts with a knock on the study door.

"Come in." Derek said flipping quickly to the next page.

The heavy wooden doors opened and Scott walked in, "Caleb has a new idea on how to find Stiles, we need you."

Derek raised his brow with interest, before getting up from his chair and following Scott to the living room.

"We need your blood." Caleb said holding out the handle of a knife from his hand.

"What for?" Derek asked taking the sharp blade.

"It's for a spell to find a lost love, it's a very old spell, I had to get the elders back home to send us. It should help, they are working hard to find Stiles as well, but something is blocking them from seeing him clearly.

"Will it work?" Derek asked,

"It should, but if it doesn't we have another spell we can try but it takes a month to prepare, Brien and Madison are in the kitchen now starting it." Caleb said as he put a red rose into the bowl of other ingredients.

"What will it do?" Derek asked cutting his hand.

"Well this spell should take you or an astral projection of you to where Stiles is and what he's seeing at this very moment. The spell that takes a month is similar but it moves your body as well as your mind to him, like Teleportation but it's more direct, whether their protected by magic or not."

"I see." Derek said as Caleb handed him a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Read this after you add your blood." Caleb said as Derek raised his hand over the bowl and let the blood drip from his hand.

As soon as his blood hit the rose white smoke exploded from the bowl as if someone had a smoke machine hiding under the bowl and it was coming up through a hole in the metal.

"Whither my love, wherever you be, through time and space take my heart nearer to thee." Derek said with skepticism as the smoke rose to the ceiling.

Derek waited but nothing seemed to happen, before he new it he was falling backwards into Scott's arms being led to the floor as his eyes fluttered closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Cop, Bad Cop?

Chapter 3!

Good Cop, Bad Cop?

Derek opened his eyes he was sitting in a moving vehicle, he looked to his left to find Stiles driving.

"Stiles!" Derek said with a huge smile.

Stiles didn't seem to hear him, he kept driving the radio was on but low enough he couldn't hear the words.

Derek reached over to Stiles but his hand went right through his shoulder, he wasn't really there. He sat back and looked around the inside of the vehicle, it was unfamiliar to him.

"Where's you jeep?" Derek asked knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles said looking to where Derek was sitting.

Stiles pulled the jeep over, "I don't see anything." Stiles said extending his hand through Derek's chest.

Derek was confused, who was Stiles' talking to, it had the be the Cryix. Did it somehow know he was there? He watched as Stiles looked straight at him.

"Derek? You have to leave. I don't know how you have come to be here, without a body, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Leave on your own or the Cryix will make you leave. He can see you." Stiles said with a confused and worried look.

"I can't I'm worried about you, we all are. Where are you going, why are you letting him take you?"

Derek asked.

Stiles looked as though he was listening to someone speak.

"You have to Derek, I'm fine, he's only a voice in my head, I have to help him, so I can help myself. If I tell you were I'm going your just going to follow, and I can't put you or our kinds in any more danger. You need to let me go, just for a little while." Stiles said looking for Derek still unable to see or hear him.

"I love you Derek, but please leave." Stiles said.

Derek watched him he looked exactly like he remembered. "I love you too." Derek said before Stiles smiled, the Cryix must have relayed his message. Derek closed his eyes and faded away.

"He's gone, lets keep going." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

Stiles' smile fade as well before he continued onto he road.

"Your family has very powerful magic. If they don't heed the massage you gave your lover, I'm going to have to take some drastic measures." The Cryix said as he sat in the cage is Stiles' head.

"Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that." Stiles said as they passed the sign 'You are now entering Glendive North Dakota.'

"I don't understand why you don't just teleport to Maine." The Cryix said with an annoyed growl.

"Because I miss driving, I'll drive part of the way and teleport the rest." Stiles said.

"Good because I'm board." The Cryix said rolling his yellow inhuman eyes.

Derek opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor in Scott's arms. Everyone was staring at him.

"Well, did it work?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"It worked, but the Cryix knew I was there, Stiles didn't." Derek said getting up off the floor with Scott's help.

"The demon doesn't seem to be controlling him, Stiles said he's now just a voice in his head, he wouldn't tell me where he was going, he doesn't want me, or us to follow." Derek said looking to the floor he looked confused and sad. "He said that he needs to help the demon before he can help himself." Derek looked as though he was going to cry at that every moment. "He wants me to let him go, just for a little while."

No one knew what Stiles meant by that. Derek wasn't sure he did either.

"What does he mean by that?" Scott asked anyone who could answer.

"How long is a little while?" Allison asked.

"Derek, I'm sure it doesn't mean what you're thinking it means." Caleb brushed his hand through his blond hair. "He probably means he's going away but not to worry and he will be back soon."

"Or he means he needs time away from you to sort things out, you did kind of abandon him." Isaac said as everyone but Derek glared towards him.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. He was deeply in love with you and you him then one day just stopped not by your doing, but it still killed him every second of the day." Isaac said trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"No, I don't think that's it. I remember what I put him through." Derek said looking up from the floor towards Scott and Allison. "I feel it like a knife in my chest, now that the curse is broken it feels like I was stabbed repeatedly and it wont heal, when I was cursed I found him and his love towards me, I found it annoying." Derek said, putting his hand over his chest. "When I was in his jeep with him I could feel he still loved me the way he did before the curse."

Isaac sat on the edge of the couch, "He might still need time, it can't have been easy, and then being possessed."

"Isaac, stop talking." Erica said giving him a smack in the back of the head.

Isaac sunk back into the couch holding the back of his head.

"Isaac might have a point, even though he's really blunt about it." Caleb said. Derek gave Caleb a glance to hear him out.

"Well lets not forget he almost killed the Cryix by destroying his host Corwin with borrowed magic, he wasn't in his right mind because he lost you and your love. He was acting selfishly, now that he knows your back to normal it had to of hit him like a tone of bricks. And all that he's done, he needs time to try and fix his own mistake." Caleb said watching Derek get what he was saying.

"So I sound just trust that he knows what he's doing." Derek said.

"Yes, but we're still going to try and locate him with the spell Brien is working on. I'll set up some Sigil around Beacon hills that will alert us when he comes back so we can capture him. I have a plan to get the Cryix out of him." Caleb said with a smile.

1 week later.

"How much longer are you going to drive this metal contraption for? I'm board." The Cryix said laying on the floor in the cage in Stiles' head.

"Until I feel like teleporting, a metal contraption 400 miles." Stiles said with a smirk as he pressed harder on the gas. Without realizing it Stiles sped passed a cop hiding on the other side of the hill behind a large fir tree.

The Siren waled as he sped out of his hidden spot.

"Damn it!" Stiles said quickly pulling the vehicle onto the shoulder of the paved road.

"Let me have some fun with him." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

"How about no." Stiles responded quickly as he saw the police officer getting ready to exit his cruiser.

"Oh come on I wont kill him, I'm just itching for a little fun." The demon smiled evilly.

"No, just let me handle this."

"You are no fun."

The police officer stepped out of his vehicle and walked up to the window the the Jeep.

Stiles opened his window and smiled at the young man.

"Hello officer." Stiles said.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going young man?" The officer asked eyeing Stiles like a criminal already.

"Who's he calling young? He's the one who looks 12." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head making him miss the speed he was traveling the officer had just said.

"My Speedometer is broken, so I have no way of knowing how fast I'm going until something like this happens. Or I realize I'm speeding." Stiles said with a truthful grin even though his heart skipped as he lied.

"I don't believe you, license and registration young man." The officer said looking unamused.

"What the hell?" The Cryix said as Stiles hesitantly reached for his car registration from his glove box.

The Cryix closed his eyes and concentrated on the young police officer. "He's a werewolf, he heard your heart skip as you lied to his face."

"Well that figures." Stiles grumbled.

"What was that young man?" The officer asked.

"N-nothing." The officer gave him a raised brow as Stiles handed the papers through the open window.

"We should teleport so that when he comes back were gone." The Demon said as the officer walked back to his car.

"I can't without my license. And there's no way I'm leaving my jeep." Stiles said as the Officer got into his cruiser.

"Then freeze him get your papers and teleport." The Cryix suggested.

"I don't know if it will work on other supernatural beings." Stiles said in a whisper knowing that the wolf would be able to hear him.

"Well then try it."

"Shit! As soon as he types in my name into his computer he's going to find out I'm a missing person." Stiles said getting out of his vehicle.

"Sir get back in your car." The officer said looking up from his laptop.

"Blast him!" The Cryix screamed.

Stiles put up his hands and and the cop froze in his vehicle.

"It works on the supernatural." Stiles said getting closer and seeing that the computer was still loading his identity.

"Good now get your papers and lets bolt before he unfreezes." The demon said.

Stiles leaned into the car and deleted his information on the lap top before grabbing his license and registration papers from the cops hands, he began to walk away when he heard something from behind him. The cop had unfroze and was walking towards him with his glowing blue eyes, he was showing his wolf to Stiles.

"You're not human so I have no problem taking you down." The officer said rushing towards Stiles with his claws at the ready to tare at his flesh.

"Time to see what your made of kid." The Cryix said wanting some fun action.

Stiles turned and put up his hand he used his telekinesis to stop the wolf in his tracks.

"If you continue on this path, you wont survive." Stiles said as he lifted the beta off the road and into the air.

"W-what are you?" The officer asked.

"Depends on what day you ask." The Demon snickered inside Stiles' head.

"I am a very powerful witch that needs to stay of the radar." Stiles said holding the officer of the ground.

"T-that's impossible, witches have been extinct for years." The young beta said.

"Or just really good at hiding." The Cryix said.

"And yet here I am." Stiles looked the beta over, "You have an alpha?" Stiles asked.

The beta nodded, fangs and claws still drawn.

"The next time you see them, ask about Romulus and Remus. You'll understand then that were not enemy's." Stiles said as he lowered the wolf back to the pavement.

"I suggest you forget about seeing me, and pulling me over. I'm currently being possessed by a demon and I might not be able to control my powers." Stiles said getting back into his jeep.

"Now teleport!" The Cryix said feeling the wolf's fear. "Come on, he might try and come after you if you just drive away." The Cryix said needing Stiles to scare the beta even more.

Stiles rolled his eyes before deciding what could it hurt.

The officer watched the jeep thinking about weather he should listen or continue bringing the young man in. But before he could make a decision the inside of the jeep lit up like the sun, he had no choice but to cover his eyes, in the fraction of a second the jeep and the light was gone, nothing but dust and tracks from where the jeep had pulled over were left. The officer walked forward unable to comprehend what he just witnessed.

"Yeah, that was so good." The Cryix said as they appeared just outside the sign for Missouri.

"That took a lot out of me, I need to rest." Stiles said starting his jeep again and driving passed the sign to find a hotel so he could get some sleep.

"I could sleep now that I'm full." The demon spoke with a devilish smile.

"You fed on his fear didn't you!" Stiles said looking into the mirror at the evil stiles smirking back at him.

"So what if I did a demon's gotta eat too." The Cryix said. "Although it would have been better if it was his soul."

"Not happening while your inside me." Stiles said. "Or ever."

"I miss Corwin."

"I miss Derek, and my kids." Stiles said glaring at the demon who had the similar look on his face.

1 week later.

Stiles walked through the dark oak forest moss hung from the tree's like in a horror movie.

"Classic witch in the creepy forest, if we come across bones I'm going to scream like a little girl."

Stiles said holding a sturdy wooden staff in his hand ready to hit something that might attack from nowhere.

"Why do the most powerful people with the knowledge have to live in creepy haunted forests?" Stiles asked as the Cryix concentrated on their surroundings.

"I don't know, maybe it's because it's safer or something or we just love scaring people with our creepy hideouts." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

"This is why I don't watch horror movies because my life is already a horror movie." Stiles said jumping at the sound of a crow cawing.

"What's a movie?" The demon asked genuinely intrigued.

"It's a movie, like moving pictures on a electrical box or monitor like this but bigger." Stiles said pulling out his cell phone with 45 ignored calls from his friends and 98 ignored texts.

"I see, so what is the purpose of these movies?" The Cryix asked.

"There a form of entertainment, there's something for every genre, scary, thrilling, grotesque, mystery, romance, comedy, adventure. All done by actors." Stiles explained as he walked though the dark forest.

"When I become human I'll have to see movies." The Cryix said as they approached a rather larch wooden house in the darkest part of the dark oak forest.

"Well then lets hope this seer has the answers we are looking for." Stiles said walking up to the wooden door.

Stiles set his staff beside the door before going to knock.

"Enter Child of Romulus!" A female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Whoa she's good." Stiles whispered.

Stiles turned the door handle and pushed the door opened without making any creaking noises, a fragrant aroma came blasting from the inside lavender and rose marry, with a hint of spice. The house was lit with orbs of light, definitely not man made anyway. The white lights floated above him as he walked into what looked like a well stocked kitchen, many herbs hung from strings many potted plants took up most of the surfaces of the tables and counters. There was a tall brick fireplace with a roaring fire across from the door, a woman stood in front of the metal pot hanging over the fire.

She turned around giving Stiles a smile, she looked younger then he would have thought. She had long brunette hair, her eyes gray, and her skin was fair. She wore a navy blue gown that reached the floor and a knitted shall over her shoulders, she looked like she was in her early 30's. She looked like she would be a queen in a Disney fairy tale.

"My name is Miranda, and you are Marion Stilinski, Stiles' for short and your sporting a Demonic parasite. You have come to." The women said only looking Stiles over from head to toe. "Free it without hurting you or the ones you love."

"Your good." Stiles said as she continued to smile.

"I'm never wrong." Miranda said turning back to the fire place and taking a small silver kettle from the metal rack that sit on the side of the fireplace beside the huge pot. She walked with the hot kettle and poured it's contents into a small white tea pot on the plant covered table across from the fire.

"Please have a cup of lavender thyme tea with me." She said with a warm smile.

"Yes, I mean okay, thank you." Stiles stuttered as he rushed over to the chair diagonally from her.

"You shouldn't fear me, I am in no way evil." Miranda said as she poured them both some tea in small china tea cups.

"Then why do you live in a dark oak forest, don't evil people like dark dank or swampy like area to do their evil deeds." Stiles said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You watch to many movies. Marion, or would you rather Stiles?" She asked.

"Stiles, please." Stiles said with a small smile.

"I live out here because its closer with nature, living around crowded places like in a city or town fogs my visions, I get overwhelmed by nonsense. Out here I can focus on what's important." Miranda said handing Stiles the jar of honey that looked home made.

"It's very peaceful out here, very calming and barely any distractions, I go into town when I need something and now that there's these cell phone things, I can keep in touch with my friends and family. I had to have a generator installed to charge it but I'm still very in touch with nature as you can tell." Miranda said using her hands showing him the room full of plants and herbs.

"It's kinda creepy when walking up here but once your used to it, it would probably be quite nice." Stiles said knowing some of the plants and herbs around the room.

"Now straight to business, I wish I had the answer you were looking for, for the demon inside you to have a body of it's own, to become human you would have to take a life to make one." Miranda said taking a sip of her tea.

"So we will kill someone and I can be human." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

"That's not a good plan demon." Miranda said, Stiles looked at her surprised that she was able to hear the Cryix.

"The consequences would be great, there is a loop hole but not in the way you want it to be." Miranda said.

"What is the loop hole?" The Demon spoke inside Stiles' head.

"There is a way for you to become human but you wont remember your life as a demon and you wont have your powers." Miranda said taking another sip.

"How?" The Cryix asked as Stiles took a sip of his tea.

"By being destroyed, the want and need you have to be human will be recycled, you will be born into the world as a human. You could very well be born a witch, or a shape shifter, a druid, or just a regular human. It would have to be your last thought before being destroyed." Miranda said.

"This isn't a trick is it." The Demon asked.

"I have no reason to lie or trick you, it's just the truth that comes from the universe." She said with a warm smile.

"How do we progress his destruction?" Stiles asked, "Eli and Cari are still quite young."

"Your friends are on the verge of figuring that out." Miranda said taking another sip of her tea.

"Will it hurt, to die?" The Cryix asked.

"How very human of you, it wont hurt at all. Stiles you should go home the plan began 2 weeks after you left. By car it should take you 2 weeks to get home, and visit a movie theater on your way back." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"O-okay." Stiles said as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, she really was never wrong.

After his tea with Miranda, she cent him on the road with a box of some herbs she though he might need in the future, grabbing his staff he made his way back to civilization.

More soon to come, I hope you all like this chapter, i tried making it less rushed. Please Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Blood To Blood!

Chapter 4

Blood To Blood!

1 week later.

"That was a movie? Why watch when I can do all that myself." The Cryix asked as Stiles walked out of the movie theater.

"It's called entertainment, for when you don't feel like killing people." Stiles said annoyed.

"Well I was entertained, I just prefer doing it myself."

"Now I know how Derek feels when he and I go see a movie." Stiles grumbled to himself.

"That was meant to be an insult wasn't it!" The Cryix said a little put out.

"Yeah it was, but it's also meant to be taken as a joke." Stiles said as he walked over to his jeep.

"Humans are so confusing. Why joke when you mean to be a dick, where's the fun in that?" The Cryix asked confused.

"Makes it less of an insult, not really wanting to hurt the person I guess." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"It's redundant. Just say what you mean and if they take offense it's their problem not yours. Why beat around the bush when you can just tell them like it is." The Demon said getting annoyed at the human race.

"Some people do, and some people don't it depends on the person's personality." Stiles said turning his jeep on as the sun began to set.

"When I get my own life, I'm going to tell people how it is, no beat around the bush nonsense, why live a lie." The Cryix said.

"Good for you." Stiles said rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot.

1 weeks later.

Caleb paced around in the kitchen as the pot simmered today was the day they cast the locator spell, all he was waiting for was for the liquid to turn blue, it was taking forever.

Derek strolled into the kitchen with no shirt on his muscular body catching Caleb off guard as the dark haired wolf went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and drank half the bottle.

"H-hey?" Caleb asked, a little jealous of his cousin's lover.

Derek nodded in Caleb's direction noticing him blushing as he re-twisted the cap on the bottle.

"Is it done yet?" Derek asked trying to distract the blond witch.

"What?" Caleb asked completely forgetting about the potion.

Derek looked to the big metal pot of the stove and back at Caleb who followed his gaze.

"Oh right the spell, it should be done soon just have to wait for it to turn blue." Caleb said walking over to the pot and stirring it with a ladle, the liquid was turquoise but turning blue. "Another hour and it should be ready." Caleb said looking back at the muscular wolf who just nodded before walking out of the kitchen.

"I need to stop becoming attracted to guys who are already involved." Caleb said to himself.

Stiles drove up to the sign that said 'You are now entering Beacon Hills.' He pulled his new jeep over on the shoulder, having found his answers he wondered what his friends plan was.

"Why have we stopped Stiles?" The Cryix asked confused.

"I'm scared." Stiles said looking at the sign welcoming him home.

"Of what? I'm no longer a threat." The demon asked even more confused.

"I'm very powerful, my children are as well, things are always going to be coming for us. We will never be safe, from the creatures that want more power. I don't want this for my family." Stiles said looking into the mirror at the Demon looking back, listening to what he was saying. "What's next, what if I'm not strong enough?" Stiles asked.

"It's true, you are very powerful, there will always be something after your power, you can't help that. But I have learned that you are a very capable witch, protecting your own and having your friends beside you make a huge difference. It would have been ten times easier getting your heart, if your friends weren't always beside you." The demon said sincerely. "Even if you give up, the bonds you have with your friends is frighteningly strong. You won't have a choice but to keep going until the goal has been reached." The Cryix had remorse in his eyes. "I now see what my down fall was, I should have focused more on your friends, then on you. Sadly I don't have the power over time travel or else I would do it over." The Cryix said with a smirk at the corner of his mouth replacing the remorse in his dark eyes.

"Once a demon always a demon." Stiles said Restarting his jeep.

"For now anyways." The demon said looking away from the mirror.

"What I'm trying to say is as long as you have them, you will never be in any true danger of failing. Trust your instincts, that's the most powerful influence a witch will ever wield. That and love." The Demon said as Stiles drove passed the sign into Beacon Hills.

"I get what you're saying, thanks Demon." Stiles said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, ever. I can't have people thinking I've gone soft." The Cryix said with large grin.

Caleb ran into the kitchen where the rest of the pack and coven sat and stood around the dinning room table putting the dark blue liquid into little glass potion bottles.

"He's in town, the eastern Sigil lit up on the map." Caleb said pointing to the living room.

Derek instantly stopped what he was doing and quickly followed Caleb into the living room, needing to see it for himself.

Sure enough 1 of the 4 directional Sigil's was lit in a bright green light, it dimmed as stiles left the Sigil's range.

Derek smiled as his prayers had been answered, finally. "It's time." He said looking back at Caleb who agreed with a nod.

"Time to cast the spell." Caleb said walking back into the kitchen with Derek behind him.

"Okay so I tweaked the spell a little, now instead of just seeing where he is we will appear where he will be moment's before he show's. The plan is to capture him and bring him back here, this green potion is a sleeping agent, one smell and he'll fall asleep." Caleb said putting it into his pocket.

"How do you know he won't just come with us willingly?" Derek asked.

"I don't, but I don't want to take any chances." Caleb said.

"You don't trust him?" Derek asked.

"I do, I don't trust the Demon. Who will take any form of weakness to attack." Caleb said taking 2 of the blue filled bottles, walking over to the other side of the island and grabbed the wooden bowl from the counter filled with fruit. Caleb dumped the fruit into the empty sink and placed it onto the island counter.

"Drink the potion." Caleb said drinking one of the two bottles.

Caleb took the other blue bottle and drained it into the bowl. "Powers of our coven rise, course seen in our minds eye, show us who we call dear, show us if they are near."

He then took one of the kitchen knifes from the counter and gripped the sharp blade tight in his hand before pulling it out cutting into his hand, his blood dripping down his arm as he moved his hand over the wooden bowl his blood dripped into the blue liquid settled at the bottom of the bowl.

"Blood to blood I need to see, Blood to blood send me to thee." Caleb said and in the matter of seconds each person who had drank the potion vanished in a flash of blue light.

Lydia now stood in an empty kitchen.

"Bring him back, safely." She said before leaving the kitchen to look after Eli and Cari.

"I feel as though we should have had a little more fun together." The Cryix said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Stiles asked driving up to a parking lot full of cars.

"I don't know, scare some people with your magic, or something like that." The demon said.

"Why so you can feed off their fear? Not happening I can't have you getting stronger, I don't know if I could trust you if you got control again." Stiles said pulling into an empty parking spot.

"I'm just saying it might be the last time I can wield magic, it would be a goodbye present. I don't just feed off of fear that's just the second strongest way, I feed off of destruction as well. But witches hearts are the strongest form of food for a demon like me." The Cryix said.

"We will go into the forest and fire off some magic okay just no fear or hearts." Stiles said agreeing to his request. "What does it taste like?"

"What?" The demon asked.

"Your food sources?" Stiles asked.

"Hmm, I've never really thought about it." The Cryix said furrowing his brow in wonder.

Stiles left his jeep and locked it up instead of going into the school's sports field he fled into the forest to give the demon his last request.

"The best way I can describe the taste is like syrup, sweet and thick with a slight bitterness to it but barely noticeable. The rush of energy is intense." The Cryix said inside Stiles head.

"What's the rush like?"

"Speed, spinning but standing still. Suddenly your filled with this rush of energy and strength you feel like you can do anything, it lasts for a few days and then I need to feed again." The Cryix explained.

Derek, Erica, Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Caleb, Madison, Brien, and Lilith appeared in a forest a few miles away from the high school.

"Why would he come here?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Scott said looking around for any sign as to why they were near the school.

"Okay, here we go." Stiles said holing his hand out at his side, his palm facing the ground as red lighting began to spark in his hand forming a red orb of pulsing red energy. He lifted his hand to a tree, his eyes lit up white and silver as the ball left his hand hurtling towards a dead stump just a few feet from him. The Cryix laughed as the red orb destroyed the stump and created a crater in the ground.

"That was a good one. Again!" The Cryix demanded.

Stiles raised his hand up to the sky as anther red orb swelled in his hand red sparks danced along his hand as the orb grew bigger, he felt invincible holding so much power in the palm of his hand.

He thrust his hand towards a large bolder, the red orb flew through the air and into the rock the sound was so loud, like thunder. The rock crumbled into small rocks.

"That was awesome. People are going to think a storm is coming." The Demon said absorbing the energy particles from the destruction around them.

"Stiles try another one at that cliff, use both hands." The Cryix said loving the feeling of being nourished buy Stiles' power.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you." Stiles said as he closed his hands flat together.

"Don't deny a demon his pleasures. Especially when it's the last thing before death." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

"I'm not denying you of it, your just freaking me out a bit." Stiles said.

"Just once more and we can get going." The Demon said as Stiles shook his head.

"Once more, then." Stiles said, slowly forcing his hands apart, and as he did red sparks crawls along his palm and finger, creating a small ball of energy as he drew his hands further from the other. The red orb of energy grew larger and larger, the ball sparked at the ground like lightning hitting a conductor, small holes were only left and smoke from burnt sticks. As the red glowing orb grew even larger then before, the Cryix smiled as he witnessed the power before him.

The red ball of energy was the size of a large beach ball, his eyes flashed and the orb zoomed out of his hands towards the side of the cliff just meters away.

"Yes!" The demon said closing his eyes as the energy was absorbed into him.

Stiles watched as the ball collided with the rock wall, it exploded with a loud thundering crack. Rocks and dust burst from the blast towards them but unable to reach them as Stiles created a shield around himself. The sound echoed through the forest and the dust began to settle, there was a large hole in the rocky wall the red energy orb dissipating more into the wall before disappearing having done it's job.

"Whoa. That was crazy." Stiles said.

"And I'm spent." The Cryix said with a smile.

"Awesome." Stiles said taking his shield down, and walking away from the damage.

THOOBM!

"What the hell was that?" Scott said looking to the sky.

"Thunder?"Derek asked.

"No clouds." Isaac said looking at the sky as well.

"Then what was that?" Scott asked.

"That was an energy blast, the strongest I've heard." Caleb said, "what is he doing?"

"It came from that way." Jackson said pointing further away from the high school.

The werewolves ran as fast as they could as the witches used their abilities to keep up, they reached a small clearing to the left of them was a cliff a few meters away, and to the right was a large bush.

Derek sniffed the air, "I smell him."

Brien walked a little further, "There he's a few feet away he's just standing there, praying?" Brien said watching Stiles as the rest of the pack went to look.

"Why is he praying in a forest?" Erica asked.

"He isn't, he's creating another energy blast." Caleb said. "We're in danger! We need to find a place that's safe." Caleb said looking around concerned for everyone's safety.

"What's an energy blast?" Scott asked.

"Their a form of magic, usually used to disorientate, I've only seen it this powerful once, preformed by a very powerful elder, the sound we heard earlier was the sound of it hitting solid rock. If it was to hit a person their would be nothing left, but dust." Caleb said, as they all saw Stiles' hands light up with red sparks and lightning hitting the ground as an orb of glowing red energy formed in his hands. "This form of energy ball is very destructive and dangerous, I had no idea Stiles was capable of wielding such power without years of practice." Caleb said as the orb grew larger with every second passing.

"That size can destroy an apartment building." Caleb said as the ball grew to the size of a basket ball.

The Orb continued to grow.

"I've never seen it any bigger then that, the power he has is incredible." Caleb said watching as fear started it appear in his eyes.

"We need to get away from this area right now! Any bigger and it could become unsteady." Caleb said as they turned into the forest walking towards Stiles but out of his view.

Caleb kept an eye on Stiles and the red energy ball, Stiles' eyes flashed and Caleb took it as a sign.

"Get Down!" Caleb said as Stiles released the energy ball.

Everyone laid on the ground as the red pulsing orb flew passed them at a top speed, heading for the side of the cliff meters from them. Caleb slammed his hands on the ground creating a force field to surround them just as the Ball of energy hit the rock wall.

Smoke and duct rushed passed them and around Caleb's protection bubble, debris hitting the glowing yellow force field causing ripples like stones hitting a surface of water. The dust began to settle, seeing the large hole in the cliff side. The red orb fading to nothing still causing damage to the rock wall, being swallowed by the rock.

"The Cryix has control again?" Allison asked.

"No way!" Scott said watching as Derek looked terrified at the destruction his lover had caused, and without a reason.

"Stiles, what happened?" Derek asked himself, looking at the large hole in the cliff, the red orb now dead. The sound still echoing through the forest.

"We need to get him before he does something like that in a populated area." Caleb said lifting his hands from the ground and the force field disappeared.

End of Chapter 4. Please Review, what you think. What do you guys think will happen, or should happen? More soon to come. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Safe and Sound!

Chapter 5!

Safe and Sound.

Stiles walked away from the destruction he had just caused. He felt a little drained by using his powers. He walked over to a fallen tree that was still growing and sat on it's trunk.

"That was incredible, you have so much power, I envy you." The Demon said.

"Ya don't there's a lot of baggage that comes with it." Stiles said.

"It's worth the baggage to be able to do what you can." The Cryix said with a smile. "I definitely want to come back as a witch."

"Maybe you will." Stiles said looking up at the blue sky. "That took a lot out of me."

"You'll be okay, just rest a bit. I'll keep an eye out for you." The Demon said as Stiles closed his eyes and laid back on the tree's trunk.

" _Get him!" A voice said as I lay on the tree trunk. I could hear voices from Various people as I lay here and do nothing._

" _Tie him up!" A male voice said as I felt someone grab onto me._

" _What if he teleports?"_

 _Is that Brien and Caleb? I wonder as I feel someone push me off the trunk and onto the ground, someone is straddling my back._

" _He'll take us with him."_

 _What's going on why are they doing this? I wonder trying to open my eyes._

" _Don't hurt him!" Is that Derek? Please help me, I try and say but nothing leaves my mouth._

" _He's possessed by the Demon we have to get him back home the ropes will hold him." Caleb said as I feel the ropes along my skin. Scratchy twine rubbing against my arms, why can't I move?_

" _Why is he bleeding?" Brien said in a panic._

 _What, I'm bleeding? What happened? Where's the Cryix? I thought he said he'd keep an eye out while I slept?_

"Your dreaming, Stiles." _A sinister voice said from everywhere._

 _What who said that?_

"You fell asleep on the trunk of the tree, your safe your just having a dream." _The demon said._

 _I am?_

"Yes, you should wake up now, I sense your friends are near by." _The demon said softly._

 _I'm asleep, I have to wake up._

Stiles opened his eyes and jumped up in a panic looking around at his surroundings he was still in the forest the sun was still high in the sky and he was still on the tree's trunk.

"Well that was crazy." Stiles said beginning to relax. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour maybe a little more." The Cryix said, "You started to have a nightmare, again.

"Ya been happening a lot since you entered me." Stiles said looking at the ground, "Even my premonitions have become less frequent. Did that happen with Corwin?" Stiles asked.

"He had nightmares, like you do, he told me he use to get feelings, but he stopped getting them once we merged." The demon said in Stiles' head.

"It's your darkness it's blocking the light from getting through." Stiles said looking up at the sky.

"That must be it then. Your friends are hiding in that bush over there, they think I'm still controlling you. Their trying to come up with a plan. The sooner you convince them you're you the sooner I can become human." The Demon said banging around in Stiles head to get him moving.

"R-right." Stiles said getting up off the Tree's trunk and over to the direction the Demon had pointed.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Stiles said walking around the push catching his friends and coven off guard. Caleb jumped so did Madison and Isaac. Derek looked surprised Allison had her bow at the ready aimed at Stiles' chest. Scott jumped up and stood in front of Allison's arrow ready to protect his best friend. Lilith rolled her eyes as she held Brien's arm Erica stood up as Jackson stood in Allison's way as well.

"Don't shoot!" Scott and Jackson said in unison.

"H-hey guys, it's me. The Cryix doesn't have control over me. I can only hear his voice." Stiles said putting up his hands up in surrender.

Derek stood and ran through Scott and Jackson's barricade to Stiles, wrapping his arms around the thin boy's waist, nuzzling his nose into the young witches neck.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered surprised by the older wolf's actions.

"Don't ever leave me again!" Derek said continuing to hold him. Allison dropped her arrow and disarmed her bow.

"If your not being possessed, what were you doing then. Why were you attacking the forest?" Caleb asked watching Stiles and Derek.

"Um, that's hard to explain." Stiles said lifting his hands to hug Derek back.

"What did you mean when you had to help the Demon before yourself?" Derek said grabbing Stiles' arms and pulling him away to look at him. "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"I needed time to forgive myself, for what I did to get you back. I knew the Demon wouldn't give me up until I find a way for him to become human. The Cryix feeds off of fear, and destruction, if I had stayed he would have fed off our negativity and would have gotten strong enough to take control of me." Stiles said looking around at his friends. "I missed you and our babies so much. But I knew that I would become stronger by leaving for a little while, I knew you would be fine for a few months." Stiles said caressing Derek's cheek with his hand. "That time away gave The Cryix and I time to come to terms with what we both want. We're not exactly friends but not exactly enemies either. I had to leave to get some answers that I couldn't find here. We met a woman who had the answers, a Seer. The Cryix and I found the answers we needed, in Maine." Stiles said as his friends gathered to hear his story.

"The Cryix is okay with being trapped in the Crystal rose, he will be frozen in time for however long it takes until Carina and Elijah are old enough to vanquish him." Stiles said before looking worried, "But I didn't find an answer as to how to get him in it without killing me." Stiles said looking at his shoes.

"I actually have a plan for that already." Brien said with a smile, reaching his arm up and around Stiles' shoulder. "We had a lot of time to think, so I used it wisely."

"Good, because I didn't." Stiles said as a joke.

"So how did you guy's know where I was going to be?" Stiles asked looking around at his friends for an answer.

"A spell that took a month to put together." Madison said rolling his eyes at the thought of having to look after that thing.

"How did you know it would work?"

"We had used it before with another matter at home." Caleb said as they all began to walk out of the forest and back to Stiles' jeep.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through that, it must not have been easy and I'm sorry." Stiles said looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it, all that matters is that you're back and not in pieces." Scott said giving his best friend a light pat on the back.

"How did you project yourself to me, Derek?" Stiles asked looking over to his boyfriend who had his arm around Stiles' waist.

"It was a spell Caleb found, it only works with a lost love and it only projected my conscience and not my body. So you weren't able to see or hear me. But somehow the Cryix could I have to thank him for relaying my messages to you." Derek said with a small smile. "I'm so happy your home." Derek said taking his hand and turning Stiles' face towards his so that he could kiss the young witches lips.

"Make out time!" The Cryix said with a laugh causing Stiles to break the connection.

Derek eyed him with a pout, "Why'd you stop me?"

"The Cryix is giving a commentary. It's kind of weird." Stiles said giving Derek a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Ha that's gonna suck when you have sex." Isaac said laughing beside Scott who was trying to to laugh.

""That is not going to happen while the Cryix is inside of my head!" Stiles blushed as Derek looked sad at the thought of not being closer to his boyfriend because of a voice he can't hear.

"Well that would be really awkward, or hilarious." Isaac said trying to hold in his laughter but failing at it.

Allison and Erica shook their head at the jokes causing Stiles' face to turn a bright red.

"I think you should punch him." Allison said as Erica started to walk faster up to Isaac.

"How would you feel if you had a voice commentary in your head every time you and Scott entered the bedroom?" Erica said with her threatening glare.

"It would be so hot, someone describing everything Scott would be doing to me or I to him. Is there a spell that can make that happen?" Isaac asked as Scott began to blush.

"Oh my god, ew. Stop talking, Isaac!" Erica said smacking him in the back of the head.

Allison rolled her eyes not looking towards Scott or Isaac as Lilith walked up to her.

"I can use fear to break them up if you'd like." She said with a grin.

"Thanks Lily, but it's okay. I just need to move on and make him jealous when I find someone else." She said looking up seeing Scott looking back at her.

"If you ever change your mind, let me know." Lilith said with a wink as she started to braid her long black hair.

Stiles where did you get that, what happened to your old jeep?" Scott asked looking at the new jeep sitting in the parking lot.

"This is my old jeep, I used magic to create the old one into a newer version. With energy and matter that's all around us all the time." Stiles said as his friends inspected his new jeep. It wasn't light blue anymore it was black.

"Why black?" Scott asked.

"I needed to be able to hide and black is good for that. But I guess I can put it back to blue now that I'm home." Stiles said placing his hand on the driver's side door the color vibrated from his hand like ripples in a pond. Black to navy to sky, to baby blue. The exact color it was before. The cover remained black same with the bumpers, the inside was a nice beige fabric and a hot pink and black stirring wheel cover.

"No need to blend in now. So who wants a ride?" Stiles asked taking his hand off his baby blue jeep.

Everyone raised their hand at the same time.

"Okay, it's a 5 seat vehicle not a clown car." Derek said as everyone else realized that as well.

Stiles placed his hand on his jeep again after a few seconds he lifted his hand and smiled. "Now it is."

Derek looked at the jeep it still looked like the same jeep until he opened the back door and looked in, from the out side it looked like a 5 seat jeep but now when he looked inside it looked like a large limo jeep with a dozen more seats.

"That is really cool." Isaac said getting into the back as Derek gaped at the inside.

"That's cheating!" Derek said looking back at Stiles.

"Maybe, but it's only a one time thing. I'm pretty sure that spell doesn't have a return spell." Stiles said as Derek glared at him.

"He's right, we would have had to walk or teleport but this is way cooler." Caleb said walking up to Stiles. "You are a natural, I had no idea you were so powerful with only 1 year practicing magic." Caleb said almost sounding like an insult then a complement.

"T-thanks." Stiles said hesitantly.

Derek eyed Caleb as he climbed into the jeep. Derek looked back at Stiles who looked to be thinking about what Caleb had just said.

"That was an insult, he's scared that you don't need the coven's power." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head. "He's jealous of you Stiles, You have everything he wants, hot boyfriend, more power then you know of, and a life to come back to, even after everything." The Cryix said. "If I were you, I'd watch my back around him, he might try and take what you have, if he hasn't tried already." The Demon cooed in his head.

Stiles looked up at Derek who looked concerned.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"I am, let's go home. I want to see Eli and Cari." Stiles said hiding his mistrust.


	6. Chapter 6: Brien's Plan!

Chapter 6!

Brien's Plan!

Stiles walked up to his house with his friends and Derek, everything still looked the same from the outside. But for some reason it felt different, like it wasn't his house any more. Derek opened the door for Stiles, he hesitantly walked over the threshold getting a slight shock as he entered.

"Ouch." Stiles reacted as Caleb winced and lowered the protection shield over the house.

"Sorry can never be to careful." Derek said in Caleb's defense.

"I guess that would have been a lot more painful if the Cryix had control." Stiles said walking into the living room where Lydia was sitting and reading on the couch as Eli and Cari sat on the floor playing with their toys.

"Um yeah you probably would have caught fire or something." Caleb said with a slight laugh.

""Da da!" Carina yelled lifting her hands in the air wanting Stiles to pick her up.

"Hey Sweaty." Stiles smiled picking Carina up from the floor she laughed in his arms as he held her close, she wrapped her small arms around his neck snuggling into him.

"Iky." She said pulling back and pointing to Stiles' heart.

Stiles was surprised as Elijah crawled over and pulled his pant leg. "Da da up!" He whined wanting attention as well.

"Hey little buddy, I missed you too." Stiles said kneeling down with Carina still in his arms to pat his back.

"Up, up!" Elijah whined lifting his hands up and towards Stiles and grabbing in the air with his hands.

"You want up too huh?" Stiles said resting Carina on his knee so he could use his other hand to lift Eli onto his other knee.

"Ehh!" Elijah squealed as he grabbed onto Stiles' shirt.

"They missed you." Derek said kneeling down in front of Stiles.

"Yeah, I missed them too." Stiles said as his friends Watched and awed at the cuteness. "I also missed you." Stiles said looking longingly at Derek who blushed at his words.

"So when do we get the Cryix out of Stiles?!" Derek said impatiently looking away from Stiles.

Brien looked to Derek having to think about his plan, "I want to go over it with you guys first. SO is tomorrow good?"

Stiles put Eli and Cari on the ground with their toys before Derek wrapped his arms around him. "Good because after he's gone I'm going to show you just how much I missed you." Derek said caressing Stiles' ass with his hand.

"Hey not in front of the kids." Stiles whispered.

"Ya not in front of the kids!" Brien joked covering his eyes.

Derek lifted his hands to Stiles' waist as everyone laughed and giggled.

"So what's your plan?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I was thinking, about that spell Stiles used to borrow Elijah and Carina's powers that one time, I someone could do that with you." Brien said looking to Stiles. "And once their Power's have been switched, we use Stiles' freezing power to freeze the Cryix." Brien said, "then when Stiles is safely out of the way," Brien said before mimicking the movements. "We use the Crystal rose on him, and safely remove the Cryix from Stiles and trap him in the rose."

"Sounds easy enough." Caleb said.

"It really does, I hope it goes as he plans it." The Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

"Me too." Stiles whispered as Derek looked down at him hearing him speak.

"What does the Demon think about Brien's plan?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked up into Derek's beautiful green eyes, "He said he's good with it, he hopes it goes as Brien plans." Stiles said with as mile.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't back fire." The Cryix said, "Sounds almost to easy."

Stiles looked away from Derek, agreeing with the Demon.

" _It does sound to easy."_ Stiles thought inside his head.

"Only thing to do is wait and see, I guess." The Cryix said.

"Time to eat, I'm starving." Stiles said, looking back to Derek as his friends like his idea.

"Okay first we eat then we sleep and then we get to work." Derek said as Caleb and the others agreed.

Stiles left Cari and Eli's room and walked into his, Derek was sitting on the edge of their bed without a shirt his muscled torso reflected in the moons light.

"Hey," Stiles said closing the sliding doors behind him. "Their asleep."

Derek looked up at his witch lover with worry in his eyes.

Stiles walked over to him and knelt down in front of the brooding wolf, seeing the worry in his green eyes, smiling Stiles reached up and cupped Derek's cheek. "It's going to be okay."

Derek watched Stiles, before leaning down and kissing his lover, their lips met and Stiles couldn't help but melt into Derek's mouth.

"I'd hate to ruin the mood but I'm still here." The Cryix said pulling away from the older mans lips.

"I had almost forgotten." Stiles sighed.

Derek hated that the Cryix was inside Stiles' head, he knows things about Stiles that he will never know, and he envied the demon. He's been inside Stiles in such a way he will never know.

"Can't he step into the other room and give us some privacy?" Derek asked needing to be with his lover.

"There's nothing like that in here. Even if I close my eyes, I'd still be able to hear everything and I have no interest in seeing or hearing the two of you join in Coitus. Gives me the chills just talking about it." The Demon spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's a no, it's all very open in there no doors or soundproof walls. He's disgusted by the thought of ever having to hear us have sex." Stiles said before The Cryix began screaming in his head.

"Oh don't even say that world, I think I might be sick, and I don't even have a stomach." The Demon protested.

Stiles flinched in pain like he just heard a high pitched sound. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders he could feel the pain the Cryix had just inflicted on him. And suddenly a menacing thought crossed his mind.

"How about we cuddle?" Stiles asked looking to Derek.

Derek broke the thought out of his mind before smiling at Stiles. He slowly stood and walked around to his side of their bed, Stiles stood and stripped out of his clothing until he was only wearing tight batman briefs. Derek did the same pulling of his jeans and socks only leaving his navy blue briefs before pulling back the cover's, for Stiles and himself.

Derek wrapped his arms around the young witches thin body, Stiles smiled as he felt the wolfs warmth, warming him to his core.

"I missed this, laying in your arms." Stiles whispered closing his eyes as he listened to the wolfs heart beat in his chest.

"So did I." Derek said nuzzling Stiles hair.

"What ever! Just go to sleep." The Demon said disgusted by their closeness.

Stiles stood in the kitchen with Derek and his other friends. Brien had gone over the plan with Caleb most of the morning there was no way it could go wrong.

Derek had brought the box with the crystal rose down, from their room and put it on the island table.

Caleb opened the box and unwrapped the fragile rose, it shown in the light and caused most in the room to drop their jaws with shock at the beautiful masterpiece, Caleb lifted the blue rose in his hands.

Brien opened a folded piece of paper in his hand, "Ready?" He asked as Stiles nodded.

"What's mine is mine, what's yours is now mine, let your powers cross the line. I offer up the gift to share, now pass your powers through the air." Brien read aloud suddenly a white light silver light exited through Stiles' eyes and mouth and into Brien.

"Whoa! That's a lot of power." Brien said having to lean against the Island to stop himself from falling, his eyes became glazed and his breathing hard like he just ran a marathon. "Wow, I- we have to hurry I don't know how long I can stand up straight." Brien said as Madison quickly came to his best friends aid.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I first released them it takes a while to get used to it." Stiles said feeling weaker from the missing magic.

"Maybe someone else should have done this part." Brien said hanging on to Madison's shirt.

"You want to stop?" Madison asked.

Brien shook his head and stood firmly, gathering strength to finish his plan. "Okay, ready?" Brien asked letting go of Madison's shirt.

"Let's do this." Stiles said closing standing straight.

Brien lifted his hands and pulled them back and then quickly thrust them towards Stiles.

"Did it work?" Derek asked.

"Move out of the way Stiles." Brien said.

Stiles walked forward and turned to see the a shape of how he was standing of black smoke. It didn't have a face it was just a frozen incorporeal black mass of energy standing before them.

"So that's the Cryix?" Lilith asked.

"It is." Caleb said.

Stiles reached out to touch him but stopped the look on his face was worried, like he was going to be losing something.

Caleb walked over with the crystal rose and quickly stabbed it into the black mass. The Cryix unfroze and a hissing sound entered the room, sparks flew from the rose after touching the incorporeal force. The demon screamed in pain as it flew around the room like a swarm of unidentifiable bugs, looking for safety. The swarm flew around Stiles creating a wall between him and his friends entering back into him like being drawn back into it's host, it had been so comfortable in for so long.

Stiles tumbled backwards to the floor as the black massed swarm repossessed his body through his mouth.

Stiles opened his eyes and sat up as the swarm vanished inside of him, Stiles breathed heavily.

"Why didn't it work?" Caleb asked looking to Stiles for an answer.

Stiles looked up at Caleb shocked at what just happened he felt like he couldn't breath for the whole time the Cryix repossessed him.

"Guys! I can't contain this much power." Brien said leaning on Madison again.

Madison reached for the paper on the table and gave it to Brien.

"W-what's yours is yours, what's mine is mine," Brien said like he was out of breath. "Let your powers cross the line. I-I offer up the gift to share, now I p-pass your powers through the, air." Brien said as Stiles power exited him and back into Stiles' body.

Brien collapsed to the ground Madison holding onto him as he did.

"Stiles?" Derek asked rushing to him. "Are you?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Stiles said as Derek helped him to his feet.

"It didn't work." Derek said.

Stiles slowly shook his head concerned as to why it didn't work.

"Stiles, I had a feeling it wouldn't work, I had hopped I wouldn't be right. But the only way now is-" the Cryix said inside Stiles' head.

Stiles looked to Caleb who held the crystal rose untouched and still in one piece in his hands.

Tears came to Stiles' eyes as Caleb looked utterly broken looking down at the rose in his hands. "Why didn't it work?" Caleb asked as he fell to his knees.

Stiles held onto Derek, watching his cousin realize what had to be done.

Brien sat up back to normal looking at Caleb realizing his plan failed. "It should have worked!" Brien said pushing Madison away from him and stumbling to Caleb and the rose. "It was supposed to work!"

Caleb started at the rose in his hands ignoring Brien as he panicked.

Derek held onto Stiles, not wanting to let him go.

By the way the others were acting this outcome wasn't good at all. It was the opposite of what they expected.

Stiles broke from Derek's grasp and ran out of the kitchen down the hall and out the front door.

The Spring air hit his tears on his cheeks drying by the breeze as more left his eyes.

"Why didn't it work?" Stiles asked.

"I don't have my own solid form. It just burns me, it's never this easy Stiles. I'm possessing you, so your the form I've taken. Your body is my body, your heart is mine now. The only way to get rid of me, is to strike you in the heart, while I'm still possessing you." The Cryix said, sounding genuinely sad for Stiles.

Stiles fell to his knees, as his tears fell down his face. "This sucks."


	7. Chapter 7: Healing Hands!

Chapter 7:

Healing Hands!

"I'm sorry Stiles, I hoped I wouldn't be right." The Demon spoke.

"Looks like were stuck with each other." Stiles said wiping his eyes.

"Your giving up?" The Demon asked surprised.

"I can live without sex." Stiles answered.

"Your giving up!" The Cryix said again.

"I am. I can't leave my family. They need me-" Stiles said before the Cryix interrupting him.

"You're not giving up! You can't! You promised to find a way to turn me human! Don't you dare go back on that." The Cryix said angrily.

"What else is there to do?" Stiles asked watching the winds move the new leaves.

"I don't know but your cant stop trying Stiles. I can't do this forever. I need to be able to move on my own without being controlled by you. I need to be free."

"I know. but, I'm tired, Demon. I just want to be with the ones I love, finish school, go to college, get a good paying job, and live my life." Stiles said turning back to the house that looked magnificent.

"Stiles, I'm begging you. Don't give up on this." The Cryix pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Demon I have to go back on my word." Stiles said walking back to the house.

"You're going to regret that choice!" The Cryix said with anger in his voice.

"Probably but right now I don't care.

Stiles entered the house and walked back into the kitchen, Derek was sitting at the dining room table with Caleb, Brien, Madison, and Lilith. Looking like someone just died.

"Who died?" Stiles asked, walking into the room.

Caleb looked up at the young witch. "That's not funny."

The crystal rose lay on the table in front of everyone, Stiles walked up to it and picked it up with his hands it suddenly began to burn and sizzle against his flesh. Stiles tossed it to his other hand and still it burned him.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked confused as he dropped it back onto the table, the rose rolled to the middle of the table and stopped, Stiles showed his now burned hands to his friends.

"Stiles you burned your hands?" Brien asked confused.

"The r-rose it burned me." Stiles said as Derek forced him towards the sink.

The cold water hurt as it hit his burned hands, the pain soon faded, but the burn marks didn't.

"Ah it hurts, why did it burn me?" Stiles asked as Derek softly padded his hands with a paper towel.

"I-I don't know." Caleb said picking the rose up from the table, Brien walked up beside Stiles.

"Can I see Stiles?" Brien asked.

Stiles turned to the young dark haired boy, holding his hands for Brien to see.

"It's second degree burns." Brien said holding the underside of Stiles' hands in his.

"Could it be because of the Cryix being inside you?" Caleb asked, inspecting the Crystal rose.

"It might be, I haven't touched it since before the Cryix possessed me." Stiles said as Brien inspected his burns.

"Can you heal him?"Caleb asked.

"What?" Stiles asked confused yet surprised by Caleb's words.

"Since you left, Brien has been training to heal." Madison said with a smile.

"Really." Stiles said raising his brow with interest.

"Just small things, I can't heal someone moments from death, or severe injuries, yet. I just started after all, just minor cuts, scrapes, bruises, burns, and some illness's like the cold or flu." Brien said.

"He gets it from our mother she's a very powerful healer." Lilith said, with a impressed smile. "Although Brien is still years from being able to heal someone with a worse wound." She said putting her hand through her long black hair.

"I can try and heal your burns, but I can't promise anything." Brien said ignoring his big sister's words.

The Cryix sat in Stiles' mind listening to the conversation, waiting, watching and listing.

Brien bit his lip as he placed his hands over Stiles' now burned hands, the dark haired green eyed boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. In the matter of seconds a green light began to form around their hands. Stiles felt this strange warms touch his hands, the pain began to fade. Brien breathed out and then back in with each breath that exited him, the green light began to disappear along with the pain slowly healing Stiles' hands.

Brien opened his eyes and lifted his hands from Stiles, his hands had minor scared tissue, but the worst part was healed.

"The rest should heal properly on it's own, but the worst part of the burn is healed, you might have an uncomfortable ache." Brien said with a smile. "I can always try again in 24 hours and heal them completely." Brien said as he staggered back, weakened by the use of magic.

"It still takes a lot out of me." Brien said as Lilith and Madison helped him to sit down.

"Same thing happens with a paper cut." Lilith said annoyed.

"Thanks Brien, I see what you mean by the uncomfortable ache." Stiles said putting his hands together.

"Tylenol and aloe might help with that. I'll be useless for 12 hours at least." Brien said melting into his seat resting his head on the table.

Stiles walked over to the medicine cabinet, taking some Tylenol for his hands. "You get healing powers from your mother?" The Cryix asked and Stiles spoke it aloud.

"He does, just like I get the fear speak from our father." Lilith said rubbing her little brother's back.

Stiles nodded before looking into the refection of a metal lid, 'I asked that, right?' Stiles asked himself as the Cryix nodded. "O-of course, you still have me bound remember." The Demon lied.

Stiles turned back to his friends missing the Cryix's smile in the reflection, he shook of the thought and grabbed a glass of water.

Caleb put the crystal back in the box. "I think this should be put away."

Derek took it from Caleb took it to a safe place.

Stiles sat with Brien at the table as Lilith made him a tea.

2 day's later.

Stiles was sitting in his living room as Elijah and Carina played with their toys on the floor Derek sat on the chair across from him reading a book on parenting, as Erica worked on her laptop on the floor in front of the fire place.

"Well, I need a break!" Erica said, "how about a walk?" She asked stretching.

Derek closed his book, "I wouldn't mind going for a walk." He said looking to Stiles.

"You guys go, I'm going to lay down." Stiles said before yawning.

"Okay, we will be back in an hour or so." Derek said picking up Carina as Erica picked up Elijah.

Stiles stretched as he stood to his feet, making his way to his bed.

Stiles flopped down on his bed eyes closed and he drifted.

"Get up!" The Cryix yelled.

"Regain control, move your legs!" his voice echoed through Stiles' head." Stiles' finger's began moving where he laid them, like a paralyzed human learning to move again retraining his body. The Cryix, expanded his arms and legs into Stiles' limbs regaining control of the boy's body.

"Sit up!" He yelled again causing Stiles' eyes to search in his sleep.

"Yes, now walk." The demon spoke.

Stiles opened his eyes he was standing in front of his closet, his hands reached without his permission and they opened the sliding doors.

"What?" Stiles asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry to do this to you my friend, but you no longer have control. I do!" The Demon laughed.

"No way. You have to stop this Demon. This isn't right!" Stiles said inside his mind to the Cryix who was now using his body again.

"I know and I don't care, but you and I both know we can't live this way forever. You don't have the guts to do the right thing." The demon said, pulling the box with the crystal rose in it down from it's hiding place behind a shoe box. "But I do!" The Cryix said putting it on the bed.

Stiles glanced to the clock, it has almost been an hour. "Derek will be back soon!"

"Do you want me to hurry?" The Demon asked.

Stiles swallowed. "N-no!" Stiles stuttered, "I-I'm scared, I don't want to die?"

"Well I do. I need it like you need Derek. You promised to help me, you can't go back on it now." The Demon spoke aloud.

The Cryix opened the box and uncovered the rose, it's beauty glistened as the Cryix smiled at his freedom.

"Please. Don't do this, we will find another way! I have idea's to help you I'm sure there's another w-" Stiles rambled before being interrupted.

"No! There is no other way, fuck Stiles, don't you feel what I do to you? I make you weaker, you can't use some of your abilities as well as you used to. I'm draining your life anyway. This is the only way out!" The Demon said picking up the rose as it burned in Stiles' hand. "We have to do this now." As they both felt the burn.

His hand's sizzled as the Cryix made him impale his heart. Stiles felt his flesh rip and tare as the crystal entered his chest. The Demon screamed for him as The Cryix and Stiles were brought to their knee's. Red blood began to stain Stiles' blue shirt.

"I can feel it!" The demon spoke sounding pained.

"Yeah it hurts." Stiles said cringing at the pain in his chest.

"That too, but look!" The Cryix said as Stiles looked at a screen appearing before him in his head.

The rose was turning black, the Demon was being pulled out of him and into the rose.

"It's working?" Stiles asked unable to believe what he was seeing. The demon slowly laid Stiles' body onto the floor, being unable to control the body he was in.

"I knew it would, Stiles." The demon spoke. "I have to leave you now." He said, laying Stiles' head onto the floor.

"If I had to do it all again, with the knowledge I have now." The demon said weakly, "I wouldn't change a thing." The Cryix said as Stiles began to get control of his body again, able to move his fingers.

"But now, because of you and your good heart, I get to start over, as my own person." The demon said as Stiles was now able to look out of his own eyes again.

"But what about me?" Stiles asked as he saw his shirt soaked with blood.

"Everything and everyone has a purpose, Stiles. You're going to be fine, this isn't the end." The demon said as the last of him was sucked out of Stiles and into the now black crystal rose.

Stiles wrapped his hand around the rose again this time it didn't burn, he tried to pull it out but it seemed to be stuck.

"Help." Stiles said weakly.

His vision began to blur as the blood escaped his body, beginning to make a puddle under him on the beige carpet under him.

"Derek!" Stiles whispered as his head began to spin and he had no choice but to close his eyes.

"Stiles? We're back." Erica said walking into the house with a stroller with Elijah in it.

Eli went quiet looking around the room like it was a strange place he'd never been before. Derek followed her in with Carina in another stroller. Carina's laugh stopped as soon as she came in through the door both children stared at the upstairs.

Derek raised his brow at the suddenly silent children.

"Guys what's wrong?" Derek asked, kneeling down in front of his kids.

Both children ignored Derek completely and stared up stairs.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled standing to his feet.

Erica walked up the the stairs. "It's a little to quiet isn't it?" She said listening.

Derek began rushing up the stairs hearing his lover's heart beating rather slowly. "Stiles!" Derek yelled rushing to wards their bedroom.

Derek nearly broke down the door. "Stiles?" Derek said seeing nothing.

Derek walked cautiously, the crystal rose box was on the bed and empty, "Stiles where are you?" He said before walking around the bed seeing Stiles foot and then his leg and then him laying on the carpet in a pool of blood, the crystal sticking out of Stiles' chest it was black.

Derek rushed to Stiles picking up his head and lowering it on his leg. "Stiles speak to me!" He said caressing his cheek.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes to see a blurred image of Derek, his words were muffled by his heart slowly beating in his ears.

"D-Derek, you came." Stiles whispered as he tried to reach up to Derek's cheek, his bloody finger's shaking as he struggled to touch his lover one last time.

"Stiles, hold on!" Derek cooed.

"I-I'm so gla-ad your here." Stiles whispered, stroking Derek's cheek before allowing his hand to fall to his side. His eyes blurring as he allowed them to flutter closed.

"No! Stiles, please don't leave me." Derek said as Erica rushed into the room. Tears coming to Derek's green eyes as Erica covered her mouth in shock.


	8. Chapter 8: Between Life And Death!

Chapter 8!

Between Life And Death!

" _Well this is great. I'm dead and I don't see a fucking light." I said looking around at a dim room with curtains covering the windows, an old style wooden door on the right wall. The walls were white and pale like a cream color. There wasn't any furniture in the room the floor was wooden strips pale like the walls and door. Almost like in an old sepia photograph._

" _Where am I?" I asked and my voice echoed._

 _The room creaked and it was really creepy. "Is, this hell?" I asked quieter._

" _You're not in hell, my son." A female voice said from behind me._

 _I turned but there was no one. "Mom?" I asked as my stomach dropped at the sound of her voice._

 _Suddenly before me a spotlight entered the room from the ceiling._

 _I watched as a figure walked into it and towards me it was my mother. She looked so beautiful her dark brown hair laid comfortably around her shoulders, she wore a white gown, she was barefoot as she stepped out of the spotlight and towards me with a smile and open arms._

" _Stiles, I's so good to see you." She said wrapping her arms around me. I can feel her warmth her heart beating against my ear. Like she was really here._

" _Mom, but how is this possible?" I asked confused._

" _We're in an astral plain, when someone is close to death, their sent here until they return to their body, or die." she said pulling back._

" _Am I going to die?" I asked._

" _No, not for many more years." She said with a bright and warm smile._

" _I've missed you so much mom." I said hugging her again._

" _I've missed you too, honey."_

" _Wait so what happened to the Cryix?" I asked pulling away from her._

" _He's in the crystal, once he's been destroyed he will be born into a family of neutral witches, based in protection and nature. He will grow to be a fine witch, Caelan will save many lives." She said with a warm smile._

" _He wasn't the same thing that killed you was he." I asked knowing the answer already._

 _She shook her head, "No."_

Erica fished her cell phone out of her pocket. Dialing a number and holding it to her ear.

"Get here now! Stiles has been stabbed!" She said ending the call and kneeling down to press on the wound.

"Derek, pull the rose out and be careful." Erica said grabbing the white towel from the hamper.

Derek wrapped his hand around the black crystal and pulled. The rose came free and blood began to squirt from his wound.

Erica quickly took her finger and jammed it into the small hole stopping the bleeding, she then began to take Stiles' pain, before covering his wound with the towel, pressing down around her finger.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I've been watching Scott's mom, I'm been interning as a nurse in my free time. I'm tried of losing people to the supernatural." Erica said as people appeared in a flash of light behind her.

"What the hell happened?" Caleb asked.

"We don't know." Erica said looking to Derek who shook his head.

Brien knelled down beside Stiles. "Shit, this is bad!" he said as Erica pressed down on Stiles' wound.

"Can you heal him?" Derek asked.

"N-no, it's to great a wound." Brien answered.

"But you can try right?" Derek begged.

"I-"

"You can't, it would kill you. To try something this big at your level." Lilith said concerned.

"I have to try. We've been an incomplete coven for to long, no way am I going to let Stiles die too." Forcing Erica's hands out of the way. Brien put his hand in the wound, stopping the bleeding as he placed his other hand over the wound, and his other hand.

Brien closed his eyes, focusing his energy. All of his energy on healing the hole in Stiles' heart. His hands began to glow as the healing started. He could feel the skin growing back around Stiles heart soon the hole was healed, now he lifted his finger out of the wound, trying to fix the rest. His energy was draining fast. He couldn't do it all, he knew it was going to kill him if he kept going his hands stopped glowing and he fell backwards into Lilith's arms, unconscious.

" _Then how did you die?" I asked hesitantly._

" _A Darach, no one knew how I got sick, but me. So my family claimed it was the witch killing disease. The disease was a curse, that was broken long before my birth many in my family died from it. I had to prevent the Darach from coming to beacon hills and taking your power, and the cost was my life." She said with sadness in her eyes._

" _But I knew you and your father would be alright, I saw it many times." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "However, now my death was in vein, the curse I cast was broken somehow, and the Darach is already in Beacon hills." She said falling to her knees in tears. "I'm so sorry honey. I thought I was powerful enough to stop the Darach from coming after you." She said holding her head in her hands. "I just had to warn you. I couldn't let you walk right into the Darach's plan." She said i touched her shoulder._

" _It's okay mom, I'm sure my friends and I can take care of this Darach thing. We have to or else nature would fall out of balance." I said pulling her to her feet._

" _I'm so sorry honey."_

" _It's okay, sometimes things don't go as we plan, trust me I know." I said trying to comfort my mother._

 _She smiled and nodded._

 _I looked down at my hands and I was able to see through my hands._

" _Looks like our time is up. You have to get back." She said hugging me again. "We will see each other again." She said as I began to fade more. "I love you sweetheart." She said and suddenly I was falling backwards fast._

Stiles opened his eyes, pain came rushing to his brain. He wasn't fully healed, his chest still had a hole, and blood still streamed from his wound. Erica placed the towel over the wound and pressed, causing Stiles to scream in pain.

"What the fuck!" Stiles yelled as the pressure made him realize he was still alive.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and began taking his pain, black veins crawled from Stiles' arms and into Derek's.

"Hello?" A voice yelled from down stairs.

"Up here!" Erica yelled.

"Who did you call?" Derek asked.

"I called Melissa. You know someone who can actually help." She said as Melissa rushed into the room with a small bag of medical supplies.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"He was stabbed with the crystal it had punctured his heart, but Brien healed his heart. But wasn't able to heal the rest of the stab wound." Erica said as Melissa looked at the wound as Erica pointed her flash light at Stiles' wound.

"Someone call an ambulance and Mr. Stilinski. I can't do anything until I have X rays. He's still bleeding and by the looks of it he's lost quite a lot. We need to get him blood, he's looking pale, what ever you did Brien, it might have saved his life." She said pulling out gauze and plugging the hole full as she pressed the towel back on his wound.

"Stiles, can you hear me?" Melissa asked.

Stiles faded in and out of consciousness, from the blood loss. "Mom?" He said in a daze.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we need to get him to the hospital, and fast!" She said as Derek moved, picking Stiles up into his arms not caring about his cloths.

Derek quickly walked to the hall and down the stairs with everyone close behind him.

"Erica, stay with Eli and Cari!" Derek yelled as she nodded.

"I will, what about Brien?" She asked looking back at Madison who was carrying Brien in his arms.

"He's alive, he needs sugar, he should be fine once he has something to eat." Madison yelled.

"Go, go!" Erica yelled as Derek left the house with Melissa.

"Where's my son!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled, as he burst through the hospital doors into the waiting area where Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Allison were all sitting and waiting. Looks of disbelief in their eyes along with pity.

"Where is he, where is Stiles?" he said rushing up to them.

Scott stood and tried to calm the Sheriff down. "Sir he's okay, he just got out of surgery. He was taken to the burn unit."

Mr. Stilinski's eyes widened with fear. "W-what happened to him?"

"It appears he stabbed himself with the crystal." Scott said looking to the floor unable to understand why Stiles tried to kill himself.

"I-I don't understand." Mr. Stilinski said sinking into the chair he was closest too.

Lydia had tears in her eyes as she watched the Sheriff brake in front of them.

"Where is Derek!" Mr. Stilinski said with anger in his voice.

"He went to the burn unit with Stiles and Melissa." Scott said.

"Tell me everything you know!" The Sheriff said trying to calm down.

"Derek and Erica went for a walk with the kids as Stiles went for a nap. When they got back Derek found Stiles up in the bedroom with the rose still in his chest. He was dying, Erica came to the rescue and was able to stop the majority of the bleeding." Scott said sitting in the seat across from the sheriff. "The coven sensed Stiles' distress and came to him. Brien used most of his energy trying to heal Stiles' heart. It had worked and brought him back, but he didn't heal the whole wound, he was still losing blood so they rushed him here." Scott said.

"Why is he in the burn unit?"

"His hands," Scott sighed. "His hands have 3rd degree burns. We learned that when Stiles tried to touch the rose, the crystal would burn him, it was so bad one time that Brien had to heal his hands, just a few days ago." Scott said looking at his other friends, who looked as though Stiles had died. "That's why we think, he tried to get the Demon out of him, himself."

"No." Sheriff Stilinski said, standing from his chair. "No! He would never." The Sheriff brushed his hand through his hair in disbelief. "He would never try and kill himself!"

Yay! Stiles survived! More chapter's on it's way. I hope you review! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Homicide or Self-Destruction?

Chapter 9!

Homicide or Self-destruction!

Stiles lay unconscious in the hospital bed. Waking up from the sedative he was given during surgery. He slowly opens his eyes to see Derek, sitting at his bedside, his green eyes happy to see him finally wake up from his comatose like state.

"Der-ek?" Stiles said his voice raspy as if he had been screaming for hours on end.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Derek asked leaning forward and placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Like ell." Stiles whispered before clearing his throat. "Hell." Stiles tried to get up was a sharp pain shot through his chest stopping him. "What the-" he hissed, giving up on moving.

Attempting sitting up took so much out of him he had no choice but to rest his eyes, he turned his head towards Derek and opened his eyes best he could.

"Erek, where are we?" Stiles asked weakly.

"We're in the hospital, in the burn unit." Derek said slightly squeezing Stiles' arm.

"What happened?" Stiles asked confused, in a weak sleepy voice.

"You had an accident, don't you remember?" Derek said softly with a small crack in his voice.

"Accented? He tried t-to hill me." Stiles whispered as exhaustion began to force him back to sleep.

"Your not making sense Stiles." Derek said trying hard to listen to his witch lover.

"You d-don't bake dense." Stiles said as he fell in and out of conscientiousness.

4 hours later.

"Derek, Stiles is awake and he's asking for you." Melissa said with a warm smile.  
Derek put his coffee on the table beside his chair just outside of the burn unit and quickly walked to Stiles' room.

Melissa had kept everyone else in the loop. Most of Stiles' friends had gone home since there was nothing more they could do until he's discharged. Mr Stilinski, waited around 2 hours after the rest of Stiles' friends had left and had sat with his sleeping son for a while, hoping he might awaken and give him some answers. But after an hour of nothing he decided it was late and headed home.

Derek on the other hand stayed, he refused to leave, he wanted to be there when he wakes up.

Derek walked into the room, Stiles was laying on his bed looking out the window at the darkness, away from him as he entered the room.

"It's so quiet." Stiles said, knowing Derek was now in the room.

"Stiles?" Derek said confused walking up to his bedside.

"In my head it's, so quiet. He's really gone." Stiles said turning his head to find Derek standing beside him.

Derek watched him, he looked as though he was about to cry.

"It feels so good, being alone in my head, no other voice taking up residence in my mind." Stiles whispered as his eyes filled with fresh tears.

Derek slumped down in the chair beside Stiles' bed. "What happened Stiles?" Derek asked as his brow's furrowed in confusion.

Stiles looked away from Derek's gaze as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't know, Derek." Stiles said lying to Derek. "Last thing I remember is going for a nap." Stiles said looking back at Derek.

Derek cringed, hearing the abnormal thump in his heart rhythm. "Stiles you can tell me anything you know that right, I won't judge you."

Stiles' eyes fell to Derek's shirt, "I can't, I'm really not sure how to, explain what happened." Stiles said truthfully. "I just need some time."

Derek stood to his feel before getting onto the bed with Stiles. He slid his arm under Stiles' neck and put his other hand over his chest; holding him as he stared at the night sky, outside the hospital rooms window.

2 hours had passed and Derek had dosed of a few times beside Stiles, before a nurse made up the bed beside Stiles for Derek to sleep in. Derek made sure the bed was as close as possible to Stiles'. He wanted to be able to hear him when Stiles needed him.

Every time Derek woke up he could hear that Stiles was still awake, he wanted him to speak, tell him what was on his mind. But he watched him instead and then dozed off to sleep again.

Morning came and Derek woke to find Stiles finally asleep, he looked like the same old Stiles while he slept. Derek liked that, he left the hospital bed and walked over to his witch, he softly kissed him on the lips before leaving the room, he met up with Melissa in the hall, she was coming in for her shift having left the night before, a little after the Sheriff.

"Hey, do you know when their going to peal his hands today?" Derek asked, "I want to be there for it, to help him with the pain." He said.

She placed her bag on the floor beside the reception desk and typed in her password for the computer. Derek waited as she typed in several keys to find the information they were looking for.

"He's scheduled for 11 am this morning with nurse, Patricia." Melissa said looking to Derek from the computer screen.

"Okay, I'm going to go home check on Eli and Cari, crab a shower and new cloths then I'll be back. If you can try to get him talking." Derek said before leaving the hospital.

Caleb held the rose in his hands examining it's new look. "It's quite remarkable." Caleb whispered as he angled it towards the light, the black smoke moved within the crystal continuously rotating inside the crystal.

Madison watched him observe the crystal. "It's also creepy as fuck."

"So the demon is frozen inside the crystal, and yet it's moving within it. Strange." Caleb said gently laying it on the silk cloth on the dining room table.

Derek walked into his house, quietly opening the front door and then locking it behind him he stood in the foyer staring at the hard wood floor, unable to believe that Stiles would attempt suicide. Derek could hear voices coming from the kitchen, but nothing seemed important anymore. Sighing he walked towards the kitchen, seeing Caleb and Madison sitting at the dining room table talking about the crystal, he walked into the kitchen and gave them a small hello as he made his way to the fridge.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Madison asked turning away from Caleb to Derek.

Derek opened the fridge and looked inside finding what he wanted, "He's alive, resting." Derek said closing the fridge with a bottle of water before looking towards the two witches.

Caleb watched him as he opened the plastic bottle and drank from it.

"How's Brien?" Derek asked showing some concern for the healer.

"He's doing a lot better he's been sleeping a lot since yesterday." Caleb said blushing as he stood and walked over to the Island, leaning against the counter watching Derek.

"Good." He said looking annoyed at the blond witch flirting with him with his body. "Stiles hands are badly burned, A nurse is going to be pealing them later this morning to reveal healthy skin." Derek said taking another sip of his water.

"That's going to hurt." Madison said rolling his eyes at Caleb.

"Ya I'm going back after I shower to help him with the pain." Derek said walking towards the living room.

"Their not there!" Caleb said.

Derek stopped in his tracks, before turning towards the older witch "What do you mean?"

"They went for a walk with Lydia and Erica, they were getting restless waiting for you to get back." Caleb said pushing himself off the counter.

"Hmm." Derek answered, looking away from the flirtatious male.

"They should be back soon." Madison said looking away from Caleb and Derek resting his elbow on the table covering his mouth with the back of his index and middle finger. Hiding his annoyance with his older brother.

"I'll go shower then, maybe they will be back by then." Derek said walking down the hall to the stairs.

After Derek was out of ear shot Madison raised his hands and an invisible barrier appeared over the open doorways.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said standing from his chair and walking over to his older sibling.

Caleb looked annoyed at his little brother's question, "Oh come on it's harmless!"

"Harmless my ass, Caleb. He's with Stiles, he's never going to want you, now stop it!" Madison said with anger in his strong voice.

"Calm down little bro, I'm just board." Caleb smiled.

"Your the light child, but your exactly like Dad!" Madison said walking away from his brother lifting the force field as he left the room.

Caleb's smile vanished as he watched his brother leave the room angry.

Melissa walked down the hall and into Stiles room, he was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked with a warm smile, approaching Stiles' bed.

Stiles looked towards her giving he a small smile as she entered his room. "I'm okay."

"Do you need anything?" She asked making sure everything is plugged in properly, checking the fluid bag hanging over his bed, and then the needle going into his arm.

"Yeah, can you text Jackson and tell him I need to see him." Stiles said looking to his phone on the night stand beside his bed.

"Yeah of course." Melissa said as Stiles hands were bandaged and he was unable to do it himself.

"Thank you, Melissa. Thanks for everything." He said with a smile.

"Your welcome honey, I'll always be here to help if I can." She said before texting Jackson for Stiles. "Anything else you need?" She asked.

"Water if you don't mind." He said looking at the empty cup on the table.

She nodded before take the cup and walking to the bathroom to get him some water.

15 minutes later Stiles was alone and there was a knock on his door. Without a word, Jackson walked in his eyes looked surprised as he closed the door behind him and walked over to Stiles' bed.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" Jackson asked sitting in the chair beside Stiles' bed.

"Hey," Stiles said with a smile. "Could you just sit here with me for a bit?"

"Yeah, of course I can." Jackson said with fake smile.

Stiles looked away from him noticing the way he's acting. _'Maybe this was a bad idea."_ Stiles said with no reply. Stiles grunted to himself.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"I keep forgetting it's just me inside my head, now." Stiles said looking to Jackson.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" The werewolf asked.

"It is, it's just I'm so used to having a condescending voice talking back to me." Stiles said with a smirk.

"It's so quiet in there now."

Jackson smiled, "Welcome to normalcy."

After giggling at Jackson joke the room fell silent again.

"I didn't try to kill myself, Jackson." Stiles said looking at his bandaged hands.

"It was pretty hard to believe that you would, especially after everything. What happened, Stiles?" Jackson asked.

Stiles stayed quiet.

"How did the rose get out of the closet and into your heart?" Jackson asked standing from his chair and sitting on the bed with Stiles.

Stiles looked to Jackson with sadness in his eyes. "After the first attempt at getting the Cryix out something happened, I think the spell I had cast to stop him from taking control of me. I think it broke or something, because when I went for that nap." Stiles said before stopping and taking a deep breath. "I remember waking up and I was standing in front of the closet." Stiles said as tears began to swell in his beautiful amber eyes.

"The Cryix said he had no choice, he had control of my body again, he stabbed me with the rose, that's why my hands are burned. It was so scary and it hurt a lot..." Stiles said hesitantly, "b-but I'm so happy it's over. He did what I couldn't." Stiles said wiping his eyes with his bandaged hands. "I think he knew that Brien would try and save me. He new Derek would be back in time and Erica would help. He planned it without me knowing, he killed himself and new I would live through it." Stiles said as Jackson understood now, the beta's hand was on Stiles' shoulder.

"Derek he thinks I tried to kill myself, I don't think he would believe me if I told him the truth." Stiles said as more tears began to fall.

"Stiles, Derek loves you. He would believe you, you just have to tell him." Jackson said, "I'm glad you told me though, it's a relief." Jackson said giving Stiles a hug.

"Thanks for listening, Jackson."

"Any time, I've got your back."


	10. Chapter 10: Healing Takes Time!

Chapter 10!

Healing Takes Time!

Stiles lay on his bed resting his eyes as Derek quietly walked into the hospital room. Stiles sniffled as he brought his bandaged hands to his face, the wolf watch as his witch lover curled in on himself his gauze covered hands over his face.

Derek could hear silent sobs coming from Stiles. "H-hey." Derek said interrupting the witches sobs.

Shocked Stiles jumped turning in a hurry his eyes red from crying. "Oh, Derek, I didn't hear you come in." Stiles said his voice horse quickly wiping his eyes with his cotton mittens.

"H-how are you feeling?" Derek asked not sure how to talk to Stiles.

"I-I'm good, H-how are you?" Stiles asked.

"Good." Derek responded quickly.

"And the pups are they good?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah their good." Derek said awkwardly sitting in the chair beside Stiles. "T-they miss you."

"I miss them too." Stiles smiled as the small talk began to get to him.

There was a small pause as Derek looked to the floor away from Stiles.

"Derek, I-." Stiles spoke trying to break the awkwardness between them.

"Yeah?" Derek immediately looked to Stiles.

"I don't know how-. T-to tell you-" Stiles said as his eyes began to swell again.

Derek just watched him, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Stiles take a deep breath." Derek said trying to help.

Stiles nodded before taking in a breath and then exhaling. "I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Stiles said coming out wrong.

Derek's brows narrowed, he looked upset.

"That came out wrong. It wasn't me, the Cryix he did it." Stiles said watching Derek's expressions.

Derek's eyes softened. "Apart of me knew that, but I needed to hear it from you." Derek said standing from the chair and sitting on the bed beside Stiles wrapping his arms around the young witch and hugging him tightly.

"H-how did the demon get control?" Derek asked.

"Brien's spell, because he was force to leave my body, the spell I had on him was severed, t-that's the only reason I can find that makes any sense." Stiles said loving Derek's warmth.

"I was so worried about you. I'm so happy your okay."

"He knew I would be, somehow he knew I would survive."

"But how?"

"I don't know but he said something before he left me that made me think he knew I would live. I don't know how but he just knew." Stiles said sniffling, "He did what I wasn't able to do."

Derek smiled at that, knowing that Stiles would never try and kill himself for some demon.

"I-I love you Derek." Stiles whispered in their embrace.

"I love you too Stiles." Derek said pulling away to kiss him.

Their lips touched for the first time romantically, in such a very long, it felt like utter bliss being able to feel each others lips again. Stiles body melted into Derek as he let the wolf dominate his mouth, his warm tongue gliding over his bottom lip asking to enter his young lover. Derek made a small growl in his throat as he entered the witches lips, tasting his lover's essence for the first time in months. Stiles moaned as his gauze hands tried to grip onto Derek's shirt, but failing Stiles pulled away his lips now swollen from the passion between them.

"I-I've miss this" Stiles whispered.

"Me too." Derek agreed.

"I wish, I-I could use my hands." Stiles teased.

Derek chuckled as he leaned his forehead against Stiles. "There's plenty of time for that, once you've healed a bit more." Derek said his voice sounding sexy as fuck.

Stiles bit his lip hearing the lust in Derek's voice. He quickly moved to steal another kiss.

Derek's hand began to softly caress the small of his back before reaching under his hospital gown to his briefs, slowly slipping under and along his soft skin.

"Der, t-that feels nice." Stiles whimpered.

"Mmhm," Derek hummed before hearing foot steps coming towards the room. An angry growl escaped his throat as he bit his lip at the growing erection in his jeans. "someones coming."

Stiles pouted, his shoulders falling as Derek began to pull away.

"No." Stiles groaned wishing they would just go away.

There was a knock on the door before a middle aged Caucasian woman walked in with a warm smile on her face. She had long brunette hair that reached passed her shoulders up in a pony tail. Her eyes were blue, like the sea. She worse the light green nurses scrubs. She was the same height as Melissa maybe a little taller, she was pretty in shape for a nurse though, as she walked in with a cart with an assortment of tools, cotton balls, and swabs, a bowl of water and fresh gauze.

"How are you doing honey?" She asked her voice soft but stern.

"G-good." Stiles stuttered.

"My name is Patricia, I'm the nurse, that's going to be redressing your burns." She said with a hint of hurt in her eyes, as she walked the cart over the the bed. "Now I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt a lot." She said glancing over to Derek. "Your friend is more then welcome to stay, it's actually better if you have someone to help you through this. But once it's over it will feel so much better. I promise." She said sincerely before pulling out a stool form the cart and setting it up in front of Stiles' bed.

She pressed a button on the side of the bed lowering the bed. Stiles looked worried to Derek who nodded sympathetically at him as he laid back and handed her his right hand.

Patricia took Stiles' hand and slowly began to undress the gauze. Stiles laid back looking over at Derek who watched the nurse.

Derek cringed at the sight of Stiles' hands the skin was already turning black like charcoal.

"You can scream as much as you want." Patricia said before taking a large pair of tweezers and began pulling up his skin.

Stiles' eyes widened in pain, his whole body tightened as the pain took over. "Ahhhh!" Stiles yelled, he knew it would hurt but this what unbelievably painful.

"Stiles you have to stay as still as possible." Patricia said between Stiles' screams.

"It fucking hurts!" He said looking to Derek.

Derek quickly hid his hand behind Stiles' neck, and began drawing the pain he was feeling out of him. He could feel the pain Stiles' was in and it even hurt him. He know understood what Peter must have felt while he was in a coma from the house fire.

Stiles began to calm a bit holding back his yells of pain as Derek took his pain. Allowing the witch some relief, even for a moment it was enough.

Stiles lay sedated with pain medication in his bed his eyes open and glossy from screaming and holding back his pain. His hands wrapped in new cotton mittens, as Derek sat with him holding him in his arms.

"D-Derek, I'm so sorry you had to take my pain." Stiles said, his voice sounding as though he was drunk.

"Don't apologize Stiles it's not your fault. I will always be here to take your pain, it's my job after all." Derek said placing a kiss on Stiles' forehead.

"I-I wish I c-could heal my self. It would be s-so much easier t-then ha-having to go through this." Stiles said looking dazed up at Derek.

Derek began to rub Stiles' chest.

"I-it feels n-n-numb now." Stiles stuttered.

"It's the pain meds the nurse gave you." Derek smiled.

"Ya, s-she was nice." Stiles said looking up at Derek again. "D-did you think Sh-she was nice Erek?

Derek smiled at Stiles' fumbling words. "Yes she was very nice, how about you try getting some sleep okay."

"Y-ya okay-ay, I like sleep. W-will you s-s-stay with me Der-Der?" Stiles said smiling at his own words.

"I won't leave your side." Derek said brushing his hand through Stiles' short hair.

"Yay!" Stiles said with much to happy smile. "Not even t-to pee?"

"Well maybe to pee."

"Oh wohkay." Stiles said closing his eyes with his large smile.

It wasn't to long that Stiles was out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11: His Vulnerable Heart!

Chapter 11

His Vulnerable Heart!

2 weeks later.

Derek sat beside Stiles as the nurse pealed the dead flesh from his hands, he laid there staring at the ceiling numb with the pain of dead flesh being ripped from the new skin. Derek had his hand on Stiles' leg taking as much pain from the witch as he could without killing himself in the process.

Derek could see Stiles cringe and deal with the pain by grinding his teeth and curling his toes, he felt the dull pain that filled stiles expressions and wish he didn't have to keep up appearances.

"A week ago the coven visited and Brien begged Stiles to let him heal his burns. But Stiles turned the offer down, he said he needs to go through this." Derek said as Mr. Stilinski watched his son through the window, laying in the hospital bed staring out the window.

"It's like he's punishing himself. He was doing great 2 weeks ago and now he seems to have gone down hill, mentally anyways, his burns have healed a lot in 2 weeks but, he's barely spoken a word in the last week." Melissa said looking into the room as well.

"I don't understand? What happened between then and now, why is he shutting us out?" Mr. Stilinski asked watching his son stare out the window at the day slowly passing by.

"He's withdrawn himself from everyone even Eli and Cari, they can feel it too. I wish he would talk to me, or someone. I don't understand why he's so determined to continue going through this torture." Derek said his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his young lover.

"We have to do something, anything." Mr. Stilinski said turning away from the window in the hall way, "We can't just stand here and watch, we have to do something."

Stiles watched the big white storm clouds pass in the sky outside his window; the sun still managing to shine through. All he could hear was the light hum of the machine beside him, morphine being injected into his arm every few hours, it was soothing as he watched the wind blow through the tree's leaves forgetting about everything important to him, his thoughts were empty.

Except for the depressing ache he could feel in his heart, after seeing his mother and realizing the reason she's dead the creature that was powerful enough to destroy her; the very concrete realization that the Darach will be coming for him to someday, needing his power for something.

He was just so tired of the supernatural destroying his life, even though he had it coming after all he's the reason this all started in the first place. He's punishing himself for playing with the unpredictable magics he didn't understand.

Not able to see a point to keep fighting when there is no end, no happy ending, no future, there will always be something else to fight, some other supernatural being that wants his or his kin's power.

The nagging feeling of how real everything really is, how terrifyingly scary it all is.

He felt so drained, weak, yet so important.

The whole world depending on his power to save Beacon hills from the danger's that hide in the darkness; waiting for his vulnerability to show it's beautiful head, waiting for that moment to strike and take everything he loves.

"Maybe it's the hospital setting, that's getting him down." Derek said. "Is it okay to take him home early?"

Melissa took the folder from the door, opening it and reading it's content. "He's doing a lot better so his father can discharge him at any time. But he would have to come in 2ce a week to make sure his hands are healing properly." Melissa said looking at his charts.

"He might do better at home, it might be exactly what he needs." Derek said as Stiles' father nodded, agreeing to Derek's thoughts.

"We can try it." Mr. Stilinski said walking away with Melissa to sign the discharge papers.

Derek looked through the window at Stiles, he looked drained and paler then usual. Derek walked to the door opening it and walking in. Stiles looked to him and Derek smiled. "Hey." The werewolf said walking over to Stiles' bed.

Stiles just smiled as Derek patted him on the shoulder, he slowly slid his hand down Stiles' arm to his hand before gripping around his wrist so as not to hurt his hands.

"How are you feeling today?" Derek asked sitting beside him on the bed.

Stiles' smiled faded as he stared at Derek's strong hand shrugging his response.

"We're going home, Stiles. We'll have to come back 2ce a week until your fully healed but we think you might do better at home." Derek said as Stiles just nodded liking the idea.

Derek felt the tightening in his chest the frog appearing in his throat, he needed to hear his lover's sweet voice, but everything he had tried wasn't helping. He had an idea what might but he had to get him home for that, or at least somewhere where their both comfortable.

Stiles seemed to see the sadness in his lover's face, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out not even a horse whisper.

Stiles then reached for Derek's hand, taking it in his heavily wrapped bandaged hand pulling him closer to his bed side.

Derek watched him with surprise as Stiles met his beautiful green eyes. Derek sat on the bed beside Stiles, the witch then smiled and kissed him. Derek smiled as their lips met, he missed Stiles' warm soft lips against his.

"D-Derek." Stiles said his voice just above a whisper.

Derek broke the connection and looked deep into Stiles' amber eyes. "Did you just say something?"

Stiles smiled and nodded, "Yeah." Stiles said softly again.

"It's so good to hear your voice again." Derek said kissing the young witches lips again.

Stiles sat in the passenger seat of Derek's black Camaro, Paint It Black by Hidden Citizens played in the back ground as he watched the scenery pass outside the window.

"Everyone is excited to see you, Eli and Cari have missed you so much." Derek said over the music.

"I-I've missed them to." Stiles said still looking out the window.

Derek looked over at him and back on the road, sighing as he turned down their road.

"Derek stop the car!" Stiles said aloud.

Derek slammed his foot on the brake his car skidding on the road and onto the gravel shoulder, of the paved back road.

"What wrong?!" Derek asked worriedly looking around for the reason why Stiles wanted him to stop.

Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and exited the vehicle the sun was high in the sky still, and the light breeze passed around him. Derek followed him, exiting his car to find out what was happening.

"Stiles?" Derek said with worry in his voice, as he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder having him turn towards him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, that wasn't my intention." Stiles said looking down. "I had a prophetic dream or something, I found out what really happened to my mother." He said with tears in his beautiful amber eyes. "It's coming back, for the power my family holds," Stiles sighs his eyes looked wet and tired. "I'm just so sick and tired of fighting for our family's safety from these creatures that want our power. I wish-" Stiles said before stopping himself, looking up at Derek who looked guilty.

"I know, I felt the same way when my family was murdered. But now that I have you, I don't wish that way anymore." Derek said with a small smile.

"I love you Derek, so much. But there's more danger on it's way. The Darach is what it's called and my mother told me it was coming back to Beacon hills, it might even already be here." Stiles said leaning into Derek's chest as the older wolf wrapped his arms over his back.

"I will protect you. I love you more then you know. I won't let the dark druid touch you." Derek said squeezing Stiles softly.

"You know what it is?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek.

"I know a little bit about them but not a lot." Derek said resting his chin on Stiles' head.

"Do you think Deaton would know something about them?" Stiles asked pressing himself closer into Derek's embrace.

"Won't hurt to ask, is there anything else you want to tell me before we get home?" Derek asked ending the warm hug.

"D-Derek, I need you." Stiles said looking up at him. "R-right now."

Derek looked confused before cluing in, "Oh you mean." Derek said looking down between them. "Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

Derek looked surprised at Stiles' sudden emotion. "Don't you think it would be better to wait until were at home?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, "I want to do it out here in the fresh air." Stiles said standing on his toes to kiss Derek's lips.

"But your hands." Derek said gently grabbing Stiles' wrist's.

"You'll have to do most of the work." Stiles smiled rubbing his hardening member against Derek's pants causing Derek to moan from the sudden contact.

"I never new you were so kinki." Derek said before releasing the witches wrist's and cupping the younger males butt cheeks in his hands squeezing Stiles' groin against his.

"You haven't seen anything yet, just wait till these come off," Stiles said waving his bandaged hands. "I'll show you a hole new me in the bedroom."

Derek felt his dick harden at his lover's words, "I can't wait to feel your idea's."

Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, I haven't had much time to write. I'm in the middle of moving should be done in 2 weeks then I can dedicate more time to this story. You can obviously tell where the next chapter is leading.

Also I'm going to be doing something different with the Darach, their still going to have ties to Kali but I haven't decided to change the character or not, so if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them, always looking to make this story more exciting.

Hope you like this chapter and please review :)


	12. Chapter 12: In Public!

Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been working on multiple projects as well as working then getting fired.. So now I have more time for my stories.

Chapter 12

In Public!

Stiles began kissing the wolf's neck as Derek palms his butt over his pants, their member's growing against each others. Stiles couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as Derek's hands worked his ass, moving his body into Derek's hard member.

Stiles nibbled gently on Derek's neck pressing his bandaged hands on the wolfs hips, grinding into the older mans groin.

"I want you in my mouth Der!" Stiles whispered as he nibbled on the man's ear lobes.

"Shit, Stiles." Derek moaned before moving his hands to his pants, unbuckling his belt, button and zipper.

Stiles Slid down Derek's muscular build and began to nuzzle the wolfs crotch.

"F-fuck Stiles, t-that's new." Derek said being forced against the car as Stiles began licking Derek's full balls just under his growing shaft.

Stiles sucked one of the large orbs into his mouth causing the wolf to place his hands on the brunettes head pleasure shooting through his groin, new and intense bliss giving him a full hard on in the matter of seconds.

"Where did you pick that up?" Derek moaned unable to control his thrusts wanting his large member in the young man's throat.

Stiles slowly withdrew Derek's testicle before answering, "I had a lot of time to think about what I'd do to you when we finally got to do this without the voice in my head."

Derek smirked, "I d-don't think I'll be able to top this."

"I know." Stiles chuckled with no warning of taking the other large ball into his mouth, playing with it in his mouth, with his tongue.

"Damn, if you keep that up you're going to make me cum." Derek moaned trying to stop Stiles from continuing what he was doing.

Stiles' bandaged hands made their way to Derek's hips sliding the older man's pants further down his legs beautiful tanned hips under his bandaged hands. Stiles slowly suckled on the ball out of his mouth before using his tongue to lick up Derek's fully hard member to the tip, before taking the head into his mouth.

"Mmm, I've missed your mouth so very much." Derek said gripping Stiles hair in his hand as the younger man began to take Derek deeper into his mouth.

Before long Derek's balls were nice and snug tight up against Stiles chin, the deepest he's ever gone on Derek.

"F-fuck, be careful Stiles!" Derek said worriedly.

Stiles looked up at Derek with a twinkle in his eye. Derek looked a little concerned as Stiles gripped his hips and began forcing Derek to thrust himself into the younger man.

Derek tried to stop himself by pulling back as Stiles forced more in, but it was no use, Stiles was taking the lead on this one.

"Sti-Stiles! Holy f-fuck!" Derek gasped unable to comprehend the pleasure his lover was giving him. "Y-you need to St-stop."

Stiles slowly withdrew the large member from his throat. "You don't like it?"

"No, i-it's not that, it feels great. It's just very intense and I really don't want to cum just yet." Derek said cupping Stiles' cheek.

"I-I just missed you and I wanna make it memorable." Stiles said with a smile.

"Trust me, I could never forget you. Our first time takes the cake, Stiles." Derek smiled pulling Stiles up to kiss him. "It's your turn now."

"Der, I. I really need you inside." Stiles said pulling Derek's other hand to his ass.

"Okay, lets get these pants off then." Derek said undressing Stiles out of his pants, pulling them down just over his knees.

Stiles leaned against the camaro, his bandaged hands flat on the hood as Derek teased the hungry hole in front of his length.

"Uhh, t-that feels so good Derek!" Stiles said as he bit his lip.

Derek spit into his hand and rubbed it into Stiles' hole before positioning his dick into the young mans hole, pressing in nice and slow at first.

Stiles moaned pushing back onto Derek's, long and hard member, "Fuck yes."

"Uhh damn still so tight," Derek groaned as he pushed himself as deep as he can go into Stiles' perfect butt. His large balls resting up against Stiles' backside.

"Uhh, I missed this." Stiles said pushing back on Derek as his eyes glazed with pleasure.

Derek slowly pulled back withdrawing his dick before forcing it back in nice and hard.

"Uhh," Stiles yelped as his own cock dripped with pre.

"You liked that huh?" Derek said before doing it again.

"Uhh again, Der!" Stiles moaned pushing back as he saw stars with each hard thrust Derek gave him.

The older wolf's balls slapped hard against Stiles' ass as he continued railing the younger man's ass.

"So what's taking so long?" Jackson asked sitting in the kitchen chair as the rest of the pack and coven helped make Stiles' welcome home food for the small surprise party they were planning.

"They probably stopped to talk." Lydia said, giving Eli a few crackers in his high chair.

"Or bang." Erica said, with a smirk.

"Children are present!" Lydia said.

Erica smiled before mouthing sorry.

Jackson stood, "well I'm board." Jackson said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked.

"For a walk through the less dangerous forest." Jackson said walking towards the door.

"Or to play Pokemon Go." Erica smirked as a few other chuckled with her.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he left the house, he took a few moments before pulling out his phone and opening Pokemon Go.

"Ooh a Haunter's near by." Jackson whispered to himself walking off the porch.

Jackson walked down the drive way as the Pokemon appeared on his screen, he tossed the poke ball on his screen towards the Pokemon, it hit the Pokemon and it disappeared into the red and white ball before saying captured.

"Awesome." He smirked going back to the search.

"Ha nice, Pikachu." Jackson said walking further down the driveway before hearing something weird. He stopped and looked around not seeing anything, he quickly exited the game and walked through the trees to his left, about to step out into the clearing before jumping down and hiding at the sight before him.

Stiles being railed into Derek's car by the wolf himself. Jackson's eyes widened as his dick hardened stiff in his pants.

His eyes, and mouth wide in surprise at his friends fucking in public, on the side of the not so busy road.

He new it was wrong to continue watching but the sounds coming from Stiles was hard to ignore. Jackson knelled in the bush watching, his own dick begging to come out and play at the intense sight a few meters away.

His heart seemed to be thumping in his throat instead of his chest, he could feel it in his groin, needing release.

All realistic instincts vanished as he unzipped his jeans and began touching his hard member, each stroke was like a new feeling of intense pleasure as he watched his friends fuck like animals across the road. He found himself almost panting like a dog being caught up by the too. Unable to look away, within seconds he reached his climax shooting his seed into the grass, biting his lip to suppress the moans of pleasure that wanted to escape his throat.

Derek forced Stiles onto the hood of his car, his legs in the air as he slid back into the tight hold hugging his large member. Discarding Stiles' pants on the gravel without a second thought.

Jackson stood behind the bush watching as Derek made Stiles moan like an animal in heat.

"Fuck Derek, don't stop, yes right there, uhh!" Stiles practically begged as Derek growled with each thrust.

"Holy fuck this is hot!" Jackson whispered continuing to watch as his dick grew hard again.

Jackson took out his phone and began recording the scene in front of him.

Stiles began forcing back against Derek's thrusts, "give it to me Derek!" Stiles begged as Derek huffed alerting Stiles he's close to his climax.

"Fuck your so hot Stiles, I want to cum in you!" Derek said smashing his lips onto Stiles'.

"Mmm uhh, do it." Stiles breathed between passionate kisses, "Breed me!" Stiles whispered.

Derek moaned, the soft voice sending him over the edge as he thrust himself deep into Stiles tight body beneath him, emptying his swollen balls into the young man.

Derek collapsed on top of him kissing him some more as his one hand help onto Stiles' body and the other caressed his cheek.

"That was incredible!" Derek said breathlessly.

"Yeah that was amazing, and mostly all you. It's been a really long time huh?" Stiles said with a soft laugh before licking his lips and kissing Derek again.

Jackson ended the video before putting himself away and rushing back towards the house.

"We should get back before they wonder what happened to us." Derek said beginning to pull away.

"No wait," Stiles protested, "just stay inside a few more minutes more. I really missed feeling your warmth." Stiles said resting his forehead against Derek's.

"Stiles." Derek said looking into the young man's beautiful amber eyes.

"I wish we could stay like this for ever." Stiles whispered as his pant-less legs hugged Derek's waist, his dick still inside his tight hole.

"After a while it would become uncomfortable, but I'm going to hold you tight tonight and not let go till you beg me to." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear before slowly withdrawing himself from the tight embrace.

"Noo!" Stiles protested as his body felt the loss of the large member from inside him, the cool breeze hitting his sweaty flesh.

"Come on, I'll help you get dressed." Derek said putting his softening member back into his pants and fixing himself before grabbing Stiles discarded pants, giving them a thrash to get any dirt off them.

"You're such a gentleman." Stiles said as Derek helped the half naked teen off the car.

Stiles rested his hands on Derek's shoulders as he helped put his pants back on one leg at a time.

"Stiles, this is nothing, just helping you because you can't do it yourself." Derek smirked tapping Stiles' perfect ass.

"It's not nothing Derek, it's just as romantic, if not more than taking my pants off for me." Stiles said as Derek looked up at him.

"And were not even married yet." Derek said seriously.

Stiles waited for the joke in his smile but it never came. "Wait, what?"

Derek stood and pulled Stiles' pants up with him and closed the front before smiling and kissing, the surprised man before him.

"Come on." The green eyes man said before opening the passenger side door for his lover.

"What do you mean by yet?" Stiles asked as Derek smiled. "Do you plan on wedding me?"

Derek just smiled keeping his mouth shut.

"When were you going to tell me about this, huh?" Stiles said beginning to ramble.

"Don't think about it to much okay. Get in the car, we'll talk about it later." Derek said as Stiles sat back into the car.

"Fine."

Jackson quickly walked back up to the house checking himself out in the window's reflection before entering the house. Walking towards the kitchen his face still flushed from what he saw outside.

"Did you catch anything good?" Erica asked walking up to him.

"What?" Jackson asked surprised.

"Pokemon go?" She said raising an eye brow.

"Yeah! Yeah, I caught a pikachu." he said

"Oh is that all?"

"Y-yeah what else would I have seen?" He said swallowing hard.

"Are you alright?" Erica asked looking confused by the way Jackson was acting.

"Yeah I'm great." Jackson said collecting himself.

Derek drove up the driveway as Stiles just watched him.

"There going to notice aren't they." Stiles said looking at the house.

"Notice what?"

"I smell like sex don't I!" Stiles said looking back at him. "Should I roll in the leaves?"

"No Stiles you smell like me and you that's it, no ones going to notice unless they really look for it." Derek said turning off the engine before exiting the vehicle, making his way around to Stiles' side.

"Good cause, I really don't want to explain anything. I'm pretty hungry tho."

"Well lets go feed that hungry belly of yours."

"Okay," Stiles said with a smile as Derek helped him exit the car and walk towards the house.

Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. More to come.


	13. Chapter 13: Back Home Again!

Chapter 13!

Back Home Again!

Stiles walks though the door and everyone smiles and greets him, glad that he's back. Stiles smiled as he was attacked with hugs from various friends. Brien was the first hugging around his waist his head against Stiles' chest, such a short young man Brien was, Madison patted his shoulder with a large grin, Lydia hugged him too, happy to see him back from the hospital.

Alison smiled beside Isaac and Boyd. Caleb grabbed around his waist and picked him up off the ground happy to see him. Erica walked into the room with Lilith both holding one of Stiles' kids they had such large smiles on their faces, so happy to see their father again. Stiles kidded them both before hugging them tightly, missing their little giggles and smiling faces.

Scott stood waiting for his turn as he saw Stiles' family so happy to be back with him. The sheriff patted Scott on his back, practically forcing him to get in on it.

Stiles turned to his best friend and his father. His father quickly hugged, "I'm so glad your alright, it's time to get back to normal." He said with a smile.

Stiles just nodded at his father's words. Stiles looked to Scott, "Hey."

Scott rushed to him hugging him tightly as tho he had been gone for ages. "Don't scare me like that ever again.!"

"I wont." Stiles whispered as Scott let him go.

Jackson patted him on the back, "Have fun?" he asked making Stiles blush. Giving him a look that says 'I know.'

"W-what?" Stiles choked as Jackson smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as everyone else looked confused.

Stiles quickly changed the conversation, not wanting to say what Jackson was talking about. "Thanks for healing me Brian, and Erica if you hadn't have been there I'm sure I wouldn't have made it to the hospital." He said with a smile as they both smiled back nodding their heads, agreeing with him.

"We're just glad your still here and your doing much better!" Brien said giving Stiles a tight hug again.

"So am I." Stiles said hugging the smaller teen.

"Jackson filled us in on what really happened, we were pretty relieved." Caleb said as Stiles acted like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You guys should know better, just because it looks a certain way doesn't mean that's how it is. Especially in this town." Stiles said giving a short laugh.

Everyone agreed as they made their way into the kitchen there was a small gathering with small details about what happened with the demon and the rose.

* * *

The sun had already set and most of the pack had left to give Stiles and Derek some space with their kids, the coven had even left teleporting out of the house and to their hotel after Brien healed Stiles' hands a little bit more he could now use them without the bandages but they still ached and the scars were still noticeable.

Lydia left with Allison and Jackson and Stiles' father left as well. It was now just Stiles Derek and Scott as well as Eli and Cari.

Stiles sat at the kitchen table with Scott as Derek put Eric and Carina in their crib up stars. The Rose lay in the cloth in front of them in the box it was stored in for the moment.

"So what happens to him?" Scott asked painting to the rose.

Stiles glanced to the crystal rose swimming with black smoke inside it, "He's not in there." Stiles said reaching for the crystal picking it up into his hand. "Just the evil that was created and harnessed by him, the demonic part of him is in there." Stiles smiled looking at the smoke still swirling inside it. "It's harmless without a soul to control it. The Cryix, the soul it was attached to is gone probably on it's way to be reincarnated."

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"My mother told me what was going to happen to him. She said he was going to be reincarnated into a healer." Stiles said putting the rose back into the box.

"That seems a little to good doesn't it?"

Stiles looked to Scott, "Trust me, his soul will be paying for it, fixing his mistakes in every life after this one. He won't know it either but it's better that way. He's going to help people. What he will do will be good." Stiles said looking away from his best friend.

"Good, I'm glad some good with come form his death." Scott smiled laying his hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm glad to have you back to your old self buddy."

Stiles smiled, meeting his gaze. "Me too."

Scott stood, "I should head out. You have a good night I'll see you tomorrow." Scott said as Stiles walked him to the door.

Scott walked down the steps and to his motor bike he quickly put on his helmet and sat on the bike starting it up before revving the bike and leaving with a short wave at Stiles.

Stiles waved back watching his best friend leave out of site with his hands in his pockets.

The warm breeze blew around him it felt safe again, the darkness didn't seem eerie like it did when the demon first arrived. He wrapped his arms towards his chest, knowing it was going to last, he felt a presence walk out of the house and stand next to him.

"It's getting easier to tell when your around," Stiles spoke softly.

"I doubt I could even sneak up on you if I put more effort into it." Derek said putting his hand on the young witches shoulder.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing yet." Stiles chuckled resting his head on Derek's chest. "I liked the feeling I got when you would crawl into my room at night you startled me, but I knew you weren't something sinister." Stiles said facing him pushing him slightly against the wall of the house, the door ajar beside them. "The best parts were when you'd thrust me against the wall in that threatening tone, the look in your eye told me I wasn't in any danger," Stiles said looking seductively into Derek's eyes as he began to blush. "you tried to hide your feelings for so long, but I could see them creeping through, there was a single twinkle in your eye, that said I love you." Stiles said as Derek listened intently, as Stiles told him details about there moments before they were together.

Derek moved quickly switching places with Stiles thrusting him up against the wall. He looked into his eyes like he did then but with more of a loving curious look in his eyes.

"Just like this," Stiles whispered. "Letting me stand so close to you, like this, for so long was the only way I knew there was something between us." Stiles said brushing his fingers along Derek's cheek, his beautiful green eyes watching him.

"There was something inside me that said I'd love you." Stiles smiled before kissing Derek's lips.

Derek kissed him back fiercely, cupping the back of his neck as he did. Stiles held onto Derek tugging at his shirt as they got lost in each other.

Derek's hand forced Stiles leg up around his waist as he pressed himself into the young witch. Their hard bodies pressed tightly together.

"T-tell me, the words Derek!" Stiles whispered hoarsely.

Derek instantly responded feeling it all over again, their past their tension from then, it was like Stiles was summoning it all over again.

"Stiles, I love you!" Derek said into his ear before smashing their lips together again. "I'll. Never. Stop. Loving. You." He said between kisses.

"Good, because you're stuck with me." Stiles whispered back before placing a light peck on Derek's lips.

"Wanna go to bed?" Derek asked gently caressing Stiles waist and thigh.

Stiles nodded. Derek let Stiles' leg go before backing up a bit extending his hand to the young witch.

"One sec." Stiles said walking to the steps of the front porch.

Derek looked confused by this.

Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he lifted his hands in front of him, palms facing outwards. He slowly exhaled and opened his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes flashed silver with gold swirls. Suddenly in the near distance a light burst from the ground creating a wall of energy, there was no sound if you didn't see it you wouldn't have noticed it. The light shot into the sky rushing around the house closing a circle this didn't turn into a dome, Derek stepped forward as he saw it shoot straight up into the sky disappearing into the starry night. The light in the wall of energy faded invisible to the eye.

Stiles lowered his hands and turned to Derek his eyes still changed. Derek watched as they too faded back to their normal color.

"What was that?" Derek asked as Stiles took his hand.

"It's an impenetrable wall of energy, nothing with evil intent can cross through it." Stiles said with a smile. "It'll protect us from what's out there."

Derek looked genuinely surprised, at his lover's abilities. "That's new."

"Yeah, I learned a bit more about my powers, I'm close to having full control." Stiles said as Derek smiled glad to hear him say those words.

Derek took Stiles hand giving it a gentle squeeze before they both walked into the house.

* * *

Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14: Witches Vs Shadows!

So this is the latest chapter I thought maybe it was time to show off some of the other coven's abilities. Also I'm trying to remember if I've left any loose ends from part 1 and 2, like cliff hangers, don't wanna leave anything untied. If there's something you notice please PM me so I can tie them up for future chapters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, more soon to come. Sorry for the delayed chapter update, I've been working so less time to write. But I'll try my best to post more often.

:)

Chapter 14

Witches Vs Shadows!

Caleb stood before the coven as the werewolves stood on the side lines watching the older blonde direct the witches.

"Now each of you will be battling a shadow, these shadows will be solid versions of yourself, we are our worst enemy in a way. You must destroy the shadow at any cost it will be the evil version of yourself, no one can kill your shadow but you." Caleb said starting to pace the space between the other witches.

Stiles listened being rather new to this training technique as the others seem completely excited.

"You will be allowed to strike someone else' shadow if they come at you, do not underestimate your shadow, they are evil and don't have feelings like we do, so they will use everything and anything to get to you. If your shadow tries to strike with a deadly blow to you the shadow will turn to dust, leaving you completely unharmed. If you can't continue for any reason and wish to stop fighting, just yell stop or raise your hands over your head." Caleb said looking to Stiles making sure he's listening to his instructions.

"Before you all arrived, I set up an invisible wall for limits, if you or your shadow exit the limits you will feel a slight jolt of electricity forcing you back into the safe area to fight." Caleb said turning to the were wolves. "If anyone outside of the safe zone tries to enter to aid any of the witches the jolt will hurt twice as bad and will force you out." Caleb said turning back to the coven. "In this area our powers cannot hurt your fellow coven members, your shadow can't physically hurt you, but it will be a solid mass." Caleb said taking his position beside Lilith, "At the count of 3 the shadows will appear and once they take a fight stance you will have 3 minutes to attack first, if you take to long they will attack first. Good luck." Caleb said.

"1, 2, 3." Caleb said counting slow enough for the other to prepare emotionally and physically.

Black shadows raised from the ground standing like frozen statues before each of the coven members each one looked identical to the original but they had no color and were also see-through.

Each one in unison took a fight stance ready to attack or take an attack.

Stiles stood before himself, it scared him because of the demon he created that did something similar. The only thing out of the ordinary were his eyes they were the only thing solid on the shadow his were red.

The werewolves watched in awe at the shadows the magic was incredible.

Madison levitated into the air, the shadow watched him move, still in the fight stance awaiting his attack. Madison lifted his hands towards the shadow as his eyes flashed yellow and suddenly the earth began to open up causing his shadow to stumble and begin to get sucked into the ground. The shadow fought trying to climb trying to escape the earth trying to swallow the shadow. Madison raised his other hand and roots started grabbing at the shadows feet pulling it into the earth. The shadow was being swallowed into the earth it's hands grabbing earth and roots trying to break free and escape but it wasn't happening the shadow was suddenly gone swallowed into the earth.

Caleb rushed up to his shadow slamming his fist into his shadows face causing it to fly backwards crashing into and bringing down a few trees lined up behind the shadow, before crashing and creating a crater in the ground. Caleb's shadow staggered before standing and rushing towards him thrusting it's fist at Caleb, as the older blonde dogged, it's leg came down and tripped him then punched him causing Celeb to fly back into the ground. The shadow kept coming gripping Caleb's neck and tossing him into the air before head butting him in the stomach. Causing an ohh from the werewolves in the peanut gallery.

"If that was real he'd be feeling that for days." Jackson said with a smirk.

Caleb hit the ground scrambling onto his knee and foot, his eyes flashed white and he forced his hands towards his shadow, blinding white and yellow light exited his palms and slammed into his Shadow forcing the shadow back against a rock, the force of the light against his shadow started to crack the rock behind it, forcing his shadow through the large boulder causing it to crumble, before forcing his shadow into the ground digging a quite literal grave for Caleb's shadow. Caleb's light dimmed and vanished, the shadow laid in the hole motionless before dissolving into dust.

"Whoa. That was incredible." Isaac said looking to Scott, as Scott nodded.

Caleb was suddenly pulled into the ground beneath him, Madison's shadow emerged from the ground, it punched Caleb in the face before hitting him multiple times in the chest, Caleb pushed the shadow away causing it to crash into a tree. As Madison levitated to the ground in front of his shadow.

Lilith closed her eyes as she waited listening. Letting the shadow move first, her shadow ran towards her and she dogged it with out opening her eyes causing the shadow to skid in the dirt, it stopped and looked back it looked emotionless before turning and rushing back towards her, jumping into the air and crashing into the ground as Lilith dogged it's attack elegantly.

"Check her out!" Erica whispered to Boyd.

"She's listening with her other senses, that's so cool."

"You guys could do that too with the right discipline, but it takes years to be that good." Derek said watching her as well.

Lilith stood still listening as the shadow again ran towards her she extended her hand flat towards her shadow, hitting the shadow in the chest a small black ball appeared from her hand and it expanded forcing her shadow away from her throwing Lilith's shadow trough the air with extreme force, more powerful then Caleb's light beams and punch. Her shadow hitting an invisible wall sparks danced along the wall as her shadow protruded into the wall slowing her down and forcing her back towards Lilith with less force. The black haired pale girl sighed before taking a prepared stance both hands outward before her, the shadow rushed back towards her trying to protect itself for the impact. Lilith's shadow slammed into her hands and she flipped the shadow and forced her into the ground creating a crater twice the size of her shadow before jumping out of the way of Madison's shadow, tossed by Madison.

Stiles walked up to his shadow and punched his shadow in the face, the shadow took it well staggering back, Stiles didn't give it time to strike back before hitting it again. This time the shadow recovered faster and punched Stiles back, there was no pain it was more of a shock and a slight tingle. Stiles staggered back looking at his shadow self walking towards him fist's in the air.

The Shadow seemed to be watching him studying him and Stiles did the same. Only using hand to hand combat to get used to this shadow thing.

Derek watched him closely and the shadow.

Stiles grabbed his shadow around the neck, into a choke hold, the shadow grabbed Stiles' arm and struggled.

"Well this is boring, I was expecting fire and explosions." Jackson said watching Stiles.

"He's just getting a feel for it, he's never battled a shadow like this before he's just trying to figure it out." Derek said still watching his young lover.

Stiles' shadow then flipped him forwards and onto his back. Stiles quickly moved as the shadows foot came slamming down towards his face.

"Whoa!" Stiles said twisting his body and tripping the shadow with his own foot. The shadow slammed into the ground.

Madison caused the wind to form into a twister forcing his shadow into the air, the cyclone vanished instantly as a pointed rock fired out of the ground, up towards the shadow now falling towards the point. The shadow fell towards it unable to stop itself from getting impaled, the shadow struggled for a moment before falling limp and dissolving into dust, the pointed rock slowly went back into the ground from where it came becoming soil and rocks again.

Brien watched his shadow rush towards him watching his shadow. He jumped out of the way as the shadow skidded turning around and striking towards him, Brien dogged it before teleporting a few feet away from him, Brien then glared at his shadow causing it to freeze in time. "Punch yourself." He said and the shadow did it punching itself in the face, "again!" and again the shadow punched itself. "run into that tree!" Brien said and the shadow ran full speed into the tree Brien pointed at. The shadow fell backwards into the ground. "berry your head in the dirt without using your hands." The shadow looked down at the ground before forced it's head towards the ground.

"Whoa, did anyone else know he could do that?" Erica asked as Brien told his shadow what to do and it just did it without a fight.

"Is that Telepathy?" Isaac asked.

Scott watched as the shadow crushed it's own head into the ground.

One more hit and the shadow stopped moving it fell limp and dissolved before Brien.

"Remind me to not get on his bad side." Jackson said whispering to Scott.

Boyd gulped nodding.

Stiles ran ahead of his shadow and hid behind a tree, the shadow ran towards the tree as Stiles extended his arm, close lining the shadow. It fell back and Stiles jumped on top of his shadow and started wailing on it punching his shadows face.

Lilith's shadow staggered from the crater and rushed towards her, she flicked the shadow with her finger and the shadow slammed into the ground again.

"Hahaha." she giggled, before slapping her hands flat together and extending the away from each other, a small black orb grew from her hands, grabbing it into her hand and trowing it at her shadow, the shadow looked up just as the orb hit her, it exploded and she again went flying towards the force field wall. The shadow was shocked again but this time she just fell to the ground her shadow tried to get up but then fell limp finally dissolving into dust like the others.

She sighed finally opening her eyes and taking a bow before walking towards her little brother.

Stiles' shadow pushed him off and kicked him before rushing away from Stiles, getting more speed to attack him again.

"Do you need help Stiles?" Lilith said crossing her arms.

"N-no, just figuring things out." Stiles said watching his shadow who was watching him.

"Use your powers!" Jackson yelled!

Stiles looked away from the shadow towards Derek who was just watching.

"You got this buddy!" Scott yelled.

Stiles smiled before creating a ball of energy in his hand and forcing it towards his shadow, suddenly tho the shadow did the same, Stiles raised his hands and suddenly the shadows energy ball froze but the shadow didn't. Stiles' energy ball continued and hit his shadow exploding causing him to fly backwards into a tree.

"What the hell?" Caleb said worriedly Standing from his stop on the ground away from the on going battle, rushing towards Stiles. The shadow suddenly shot Stiles with Caleb's ability, Caleb stopped frozen in surprise and fear.

Stiles flew back and crashed into the ground and the beam disappeared.

Stiles looked confused.

"Caleb why does Stiles' shadow have abilities?" Madison asked looking disappointed.

"Stiles yell stop, Now!" Caleb yelled.

Stiles looked confused, "Why?"

"Shadows don't have magic." Caleb yelled.

Stiles looked back at the shadow in surprise "Stop!" He yelled and yet his shadow rushed towards him.

"Shit!" Caleb said alerting Derek to jump into action crashing into the wall being attacked by strong electric currents.

"Ahhh!" Derek yelled forcing himself into the wall. His eyes glowing bright blue trying to force his way into the safe zone.

"Derek stop you can't enter while a shadow still remains!" Brien yelled as Lilith ran towards the shadow.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled as he was forced back.

The shadow dogged Lilith and headed right for Stiles leaping into the air, Stiles put his hands over his head and still the shadow attacked.

"Lilith can you get a hold of it!" Caleb yelled as she tried running after it.

"No it's to fast. I think plan B might be the best option!"

"That's only a last resort!" Caleb yelled lifting a boulder that Madison just finished creating.

"Err Fine, Brien tell it to stop!" She said with a growl. Caleb tossed the boulder at Stiles' shadow,

"Shadow Stop!" Brien yelled. The shadow stopped, but then it's neck twitched and it started running towards Stiles again, his shadow punched the boulder and it shattered.

Brien stood shocked and confused.

The shadow blew an energy ball at Stiles crashing into him and exploding causing him to fly back towards the force field, feeling the electric jolt, it wasn't very painful but it was a shock.

Stiles furrowed his brow in anger. "How dare you use my power against me!" Stiles said standing in anger. The shadow watched him standing from it's position.

Derek watched the shadow it seemed to be studying Stiles.

Stiles eyes flashed white with silver swirls, he moved his hands as tho swatting a fly away and suddenly both Caleb and Lilith were forced out of the way.

The shadow backed up a step but continued to stand watching him.

"Try using this against me!" Stiles said clapping his hands together, twisting them so his fingers were pointing towards his wrists then swiping away, like rubbing something off his hands, his pointing fingers gliding against each other before separating. Lighting reached out of the earth striking random objects around him, the ground began to crumble beneath him as the lightning struck. Stiles forced his hands towards the shadow, the ground in the path began to explode as lightning and ground flew towards the Shadow. Stiles used his energy and the earth and the electricity from the wall and forced it outward towards the shadow look a like. The ground separated and created a crater path, the force was extremely powerful, the shadow just stood watching before extending it's arms in front of itself.

The dust cleared and somehow the shadow was still there kneeling it's arms still raised it had been forced back. Electricity seemed to travel around the shadows body, clearly Stiles power had struck the shadow and had wounded it.

"There's no way it survived that." Jackson said in awe at Stiles' power.

Caleb looked up from where he landed. Stiles' power had him scared, no wonder he felt stronger, Stiles' power had multiplied in such a small amount of time.

Lilith Stood assessing the damage Stiles made in the arena Caleb had created.

Both Brien and Madison stood completely shocked, same with the rest of the werewolves watching.

The Shadow lowered it's arms staggering to stand, stumbling back to it's knees. It's eyes lowered to the ground before looking back at Stiles, it looked like it was shocked.

"What you want more, that was nothing!" Stiles yelled.

"Lilith Plan B now!" Caleb yelled.

"No he's mine!" Stiles yelled.

"No Stiles this is dangerous this needs to end right now!" Caleb said.

"Don't Caleb!" Stiles said Glaring at him with his white glowing eyes, glancing back at the shadow watching as it forced the rocks towards Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes the wind suddenly died, Stiles extended his hand in front of him a small ball of glowing blue light appeared before him.

The shadow stood watching him getting ready for the next blast of energy.

The ball began to grow as Stiles concentrated.

"Stiles please, the arena isn't meant to contain so much power you need to let us take care of this!" Caleb yelled.

Lilith stood watching, "I've felt this magic before." She said to herself.

The ball of glowing energy expanded like a small planet. Ignoring Caleb's warning.

Stiles opened his eyes and the ball was forced towards the shadow, again the shadow put it arms up to protect itself but this time it was forced back against the wall of the safe zone, the constant vibrating of Stiles' energy and the force field didn't agree and caused a large explosion causing fire and rocks to fly through the air, it came hurtling towards everyone, the force pushed everyone away in all directions of the safe zone. Destroying the arena the walls dissolved as Stiles' energy over powered the arena.

Brien's arms went up to protect himself as his eyes flashed green and surrounded everyone in a green protective bubble, even Stiles.

Stiles' ears rang from the sound of the explosion he looked around at the scene, as the smoke settled he looked behind him the force field he put up was still standing tall around the house the dust and smoke causing it to shimmer it's presence, he saw Brien kneeling with his hands up green shields protected everyone, Derek laid on the ground he was coming too, same with everyone else.

The area looked like a nuke had gone off.

Madison raised his hands and a the air got heavy, the smoke and dust started to fall to the ground vanishing from view. Stiles shadow laid on the ground, in a crater several feet away from Stiles. It looked dead as Stiles stood and dusted himself off. It started to move trying to stand but it seemed harder for the shadow to move with the air being so heavy.

Caleb looked to Madison and gave him a nod. Madison nodded back as he pushed his hand forwards to the shadow holding it down. He raised his other hand and his eyes began to glow yellow, vines ripped out of the ground and wrapped around it's legs and body immobilizing the shadow.

Stiles started creating something more in his hands more lightning was pulled from the ground.

Lilith took a deep breath before a shadow started to crawl across the ground, like black liquid taking over the ground under everyone's feet, engulfing the area in darkness causing Stiles, his shadow look a like and the other members of the coven to vanish in a black thick fog that began to quickly rise.

Derek ran into the darkness and appeared back out on the other side like going through a curtain, he turned and looked back and it was just a wall of black darkness, black smoke moving around to thick to see anything more.

"Stiles!" He yelled rushing through it again and instantly coming out the other side.

"Where did they go?" Scott asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know!" Derek said worried with anger in his glowing blue eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Brien asked rushing up to Caleb who looked baffled and concerned.

"Something took hold of Stiles' shadow and was using it. Who ever it is, is very powerful." Caleb said.

"Well I'm more powerful." Stiles said aiming his empty hand at the Shadow. "What the?!" Stiles said noticing his energy ball was now gone.

"No Stiles, not this time. I've felt this power before. You're evenly matched, it's exactly like fighting an exact replica of yourself." Lilith said walking up to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your mother's line was of royal ancestry, your abilities are rare but their not impossible to come by. I've only felt power like that once while I was between the veil of the after life. Who ever was in control of your shadow is old very old, very ancient and very powerful. And now they know your powers essence. You might not be strong enough to defeat them." She said with worry in her face.

Stiles looked wary listening to Lilith's words.

Caleb walked over to the shadow and dug his hand into the shadows chest and released a burst of pure light inside the shadow destroying the it as the 2 red eyes melted and vanished into the ground beneath them.

"We feel your power, all of us, it's raw and strong and incredible, and it scares me because I know that you weren't even trying, it was testing you and you were doing the same. You make our coven stronger just by being apart of it. On your own you have amazing power but as a coven it's multiplied 10 fold." Caleb said looking to Stiles.

"I've never felt such power, you match that things power now, your still growing, your power is still growing. You will get stronger and more powerful, you will surpass us all. You might even be more powerful then the 3 crowns, that's not good Stiles, that makes you a threat, a very dangerous threat, no one can know, Stiles. No one outside of us can know you have that much power. If the witches counsel were to find out they would strip you of your powers and if you resisted they would kill you without a second thought. You need to hold back unless it's completely necessary." Caleb said as Madison's vines disappeared back into the ground.

"If that thing saw your full potential your true power, if anyone does, it's just to much power for one person to have."

Stiles looked worried, "I-I didn't know, I'll tone it back."

"Good, let us be your power, use us that's what we're here for." Lilith said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Stiles nodded, "Where are we?" Looking around.

"We're no where, yet everywhere, the veil between life and death the safest place to be when dealing with to much power, it drains power and uses it." Lilith said looking around at a gray looking dreary Hale property.

"The only place that allows light and dark to prevail at the same time. But not over whelm each other." Caleb said as Brien took Lilith's hand.

"We need to figure out who wants to know your secrets, evil will always be looking for you Stiles, your ability is power in general, which makes you very valuable. It's one of the most rare and powerful abilities to have because there is no end." Caleb said noticing Stiles hands were red. "Your bleeding!"

Stiles looked at his hands, "Oh shit, I didn't even notice." He said as the soft skin from the newly healed burns had opened from his energy.

Brien took his hand back from Lilith and walked over to Stiles, "I could try healing them again. Although with your strength you could probably do it better then I can." The green eyed boy said putting his hands over Stiles'.

"How about we do it together, I'll give you the energy and you heal them." Stiles said with a smile.

"Ha good luck with that were still in the veil. Let me take us back first." Lilith said with a smile raising her hands before slowly bringing them together, and as her hands moved closer together the gray shadow beneath them slowly reseeded back into Lilith. Bringing them back to the others.

The black smoke wall slowly grew smaller as Derek and the other watched confused as it was now doing something. As it vanished the coven appeared in the war zone completely unharmed, well accept for Stiles' hands.


End file.
